Dragon Ball Abri
by WorldWithOutLogos
Summary: Abri is flashed into the DBZ world and is forced to play the part of an OC and survive. But with cut scenes playing in her mind like an episode when she's not at that location, getting use to the super humans, and finding out the horror of real anime. She also has to deal with her emotions as sparks fly between her longtime favorite character, a certain lavender head boy. TrunksxOC
1. Chapter 1

YAY! SO NEW FANFIC! . so this is dumb to say but I own nothing but Abri blah blah blah. All credit goes to the real creator of DB :D Give him all da love!

ALSO ANOTHER DUMB THING THAT NEEDS TO BE SAID.

SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!

If you haven't watched episodes from 144 up, spoilers all on this fanfic! I know most of us have already watched it *cough* but I also know some of my friends who haven't and are now. *cough* so respect for those who haven't finished the series

_:D :P :P :D :P

Abri sat on her couch watching Krillin, Trunks, and Piccolo face off Cell. Abri threw her hands up as Cell jumped up in the air after looking at the bright sun. She almost knocking all the broth out of her cup when she did. The hot liquid burned her fingers causing her to hold it with her dry hand while she wagged it side to side as she coughed harshly.

She was trying to drown her sorrows of losing her mother a week ago in a car accident. Her deadbeat father crashed his car into hers leaving her paralyzed, and by the time they got to the hospital she already died. Her dad died leaving bills and debt so Abri was enjoying her last moments before she had to go to the orphanage for a year till she was eighteen. Debt collectors the next day were going to take everything in the only thing that could take her mind off of it all was anime.

"Ouch hot hot hot!" Abri wiped the leftover liquid on her pants and just as she looked up Cell was going to use Solar Flare. Her messy puffy curly shoulder length hair bounced as she wanted intensely. Her brown eyes white.

"Oh my gosh no way!" She jumped out of her seat getting into the show. Cell started to raise his arms up getting ready to do a certain move that looked so familiar. Abri grew up watching Dragon Ball, but she could never remember all the episodes so she started on Dragon Ball Z and was working her way up. Right now she was on Episode 144 of it and things were going down hill.

"Oh gosh it would be so cool to be in this show! I wanna be in it!...maybe it's less painful being there instead of here..." She said Cell ranted on.

"Solar Flare!" He yelled as he flew up.

"I KNEW IT!" Abri jumped up and down more. But as the screen started to brighten from show, something strange happened. The light started to shine in the dark living room making turn bright.

"AHH!" Abri crossed her arms over her eyes trying to block out the brightness. Her glasses were not helping either.

"I can't see!" A strangely familiar voice said beside her.

But her eyes were so blinded from the light she couldn't open her eyes. It hurt so much she had to crouch on the ground. The sound of evil laughing run threw out the air making her shiver and scream loudly.

"He's gone!" A nothing male voice said in pain. Abri was able to open her eyes a

little bit, and the first thing she saw was jaw dropping. There, right there in front of her, kneeled Trunks himself. He had forced one of his eyes to open and looked in the distance trying to find something. She had to close hers because they started to water and it was too blurry to see even with her glasses on. When she opened them again, a tall green faced person with a cape was looking around to trying to find something.

"Oh, my, glob...it's Piccolo..' She heard her voice in her head go into a high

pitch screech in both fear and surprise. He was a lot scary close up and personal. Especially when you're on the ground he looked like he was over seven feet and two inches. She knew, she looked it up.

"Oh man!" Krillin was now the only one who was still suffering the most. "I wish I had Master Roshi's glasses right about now!" Krillin still had his head facing to the ground. To Abri's luck, her eyes almost fully recovered, so she was able to see she was right in the middle of the three. Krillin was behind her, Trunks in her front right and PIccolo opposite of him. Just then Trunks turned around to look in a new direction.

'Maybe he won't see me." She thought as he looked over her because she was still on the ground, but this time sitting anime style with her legs on each side of her and still hunched over from when her eyes were burning. But then his eyes locked with hers.

'I'm dead." Abri's face when pale.

"Hey Krillin! That was Tien's Solar Flare technique wasn't it?!" Piccolo asked turning to him.

"Yes." A girl voice said. But it wasn't Krillin's. Abri's voice was small, but Piccolo's sensitive ears picked it up and his head snapped to her.

"Yea, it's a great move if you're looking to make a quick escape. I've even been

known to use it on more than one occasion. Krillin finally was

able to open his eyes and saw Abri too.

"Uhh...hi?" She asked waving at them. Piccolo ignored Abri as his face twisted in

anger like 'Why did you have to know that move Krillin?! I swear it's going to come back to haunt you.'

"That coward!" He yelled turning his head back in anger and took off to the sky

almost making Abri trumble over.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got here, but stay right here." Krillin said

looking at the scared Abri as Trunks flew up after Piccolo. Abri gave him a quick nod as she tried to piece together her thoughts. Krillin joined them in the sky as they looked around.

"Oh glob...' She face palmed and dragged her hand down her face. "I'm in Dragon Ball Z." She groaned and ran her hand threw her hair. She paused for a moment.

'Wait...my hair is puffy, curly like the girl from tangled with African american in it.' She picked up a strand of her mulatto textured hair and examined it. Instead of a black brown curly mess, She picked up a strand of hair that was dark blue, no wait. It was purple! Not only that but it was completely straight and there were two short strands that curled under her ears.

The part of her hair that was below her ear was slightly wavy and the ends kind of curled in every direction but it was STRAIGHT! That's what was getting her! She immediately checked to see if she still had her mulatto skin tone and natural rosy red cheeks. Luckily it was still there. She sighed out in relief, but there was one more thing she had to check her eyes. Knowing anime, they would make them some kind of weird color. She looked too see a broken piece of glass beside her.

'Ouch, that would have been bad if I had landed on that.' She mentally rubbed her butt. 'Anyway, time to see.' She held up the piece of glass and turned it to show the the mirror side. She gasped in shock as she saw that her eyes were now a mirror image to Zack Fair from Final Fantasy. She also had the same eye shape as him back home and had brown eyes, but here, she had the perfect eye color. She marveled at how some spots were light blue and dark like it was the never ending change of blue from the sky.

'Amazing.' She put her hand on the glass to make sure she was looking at the right thing. The detail was too good to be real, her looks were straight out of an anime cosplay. Because she was in one!

"I don't see him any where!" Krillin said panicked as they all looked around.

"We have to find him quickly!" Piccolo clinched his fist tightly growling. "Or more innocent people are going to die!"

'That's strange...I didn't think he would care.' Abri looked up at them at an angle that was neck breaking.

'Oh that's right,' She remembered why now. 'It's because he just merged with Kami.' She kept looking at them till Trunks looked back at her. Her face turned red as she looked down.

'He's even cuter in person.' She was glad they were above so she could look down and make sure that he couldn't see.

'Who are you?" She nearly jumped off the ground when she saw Krillin was behind her.

"Uhh...Abri...and your...

"Krillin?" "Krillin."

"Crap, I was hoping it wasn't true." She turned her head.

"What do you mean you were hoping it wasn't true?" Trunks asked landing next to her. She 'eeped' and moved away backing into Krillin who had to catch her before she fell backwards. After all she was still on the ground so she would have hurt herself.

"W-well that's a bit hard to explain...' She scratched the back of her head nervously. She was just about to tell them, but the last few episode replayed in her head. Cell going to the past messed up everything, if she were to spill the beans she was from another dimension they would force the answers they didn't need to know out of her.

'But overall," She said quickly when Trunks gave her a look.

"I have no clue how I got here. There was a bright light in my living room the blam!" She made a hand motion then threw her arms out nearly hitting Krillin, she apologized to him and he waved it off.

"I'm here."

"That is very strange." Krillin said as he pulled her up with so much weightlessness she felt like she was going to fly across the field.

"Dude you're strong!" She said as he put her on her feet.

"Well, you don't weigh that much." Krillin scratched the back of his bald head laughing a bit. Abri narrowed her eyes like 'I know you see my little muffin top' She was not fat but she was not skinny skinny either, but she was lazy.

"What else do you remember?" Trunks asked firmly snapping at her a bit.

"Chill Trunks, she looks more lost than an enemy." Krillin said when Abri jumped out of her socks at his voice.

"We can't trust that, Cell did a move you knew and suddenly a girl appears!" He pointed at Abri.

"Well I know that wasn't Cells doing, cause if that worked I'd use Solar Flare all the time." Krillin joked making Abri relax a little.

"Relax, the girl has no evil purposes, I can sense she's not even from here now shut up so I can look!" Piccolo said from above.

'Seriously Kami you're the best!' Abri smiled a bit.

"See! The floating green guy likes me!" She said and then felt a rock fall from above hitting her in the head. She gave Piccolo a glare but he didn't see it because he was still looking for Cell. Suddenly Piccolo landed hard on the ground.

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" He yelled. He started to growl and a blue type of wind flared around him making Abri jump away and hid behind Trunks. He turned to shove her off, but when he saw her scared look, he felt pity for her as she gripped his arm like a little kid scared of a clown. She held on as Piccolo's energy level rose now causing the energy waves to increase so much that rocks were flying up. Abri was amazed, she could feel the power rippling off Piccolo, it was so astonished. The rocks around them even started to defy gravity as they flew upward. She could feel his rage also increase as his face twisted with anger again.

"How could I let him escape!" He growled even louder. Both Abri's hair and Trunk's started to fly up along with rock, Krillins hair would have...if he

"He's out of control." Krillin said shaking a bit.

"I WILL FIND YOU CELL!" Piccolo screamed. "I'LL FIND YOU!" Abri gasped as rings of dust clouds flew from around piccolo. She also had to grab onto Trunk's arm again when the force of the power made her feet slide from the force. It was like Luke skywalker was using it to throw her off a five story tall building. Abri felt something in the back of her mind tick, she turned her head to see someone flying in the air with spiky yellow hair. The person flying stopped in mid air looking at Piccolo, as he stopped his hair turned black.

'Wait, only one person was in super saiyan from while I was watching this episode... Vegeta!' She felt the waves of power suddenly stop. Turning her head again she saw PIccolo had calm down and looked to Vegeta. Everyone else did too.

'I just got done looking in that direction!' Abri turned her head again incase she would miss something.

"Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"Father!" Trunks said. Abri turned her head to him, even if she knew he was Trunk's dad. It was weird to hear it in person.

"Namek! I demand to know what happened here!" Vegeta walked in between Krillin and Trunks. Abri shrunk back behind Trunks in fear, she knew what Vegeta was capable off, and right now he seemed pretty P.O'ed

"Alright, I'll tell you, but let's wait for Tien first," Piccolo said and turned around. "He should be here shortly." Abri looked around trying to see if she could see him. After all, she did somehow find Vegeta before he landed. There was that spark in her head and she had to force herself not to look at it. If she could since power levels, it would just leave more explaining for answers she didn't know.

"Well in the mean time answer me this." Vegeta's eyes harden, if they could more than they already are.

"Who are you, really? There's no way the real PIccolo could have such incredible fighting power." There was a pause in the question as Vegeta waited for an answer. But Piccolo gave him none. Vegeta growled and clinched his fist threateningly

"Answer me now!" He demanded. Trunks then explained that Piccolo had merged with Kami. Vegeta was stunned at this news, then his face turned from shock to anger.

"Uh? Hey look! I can see Tien!" Krillin said looking to his left. Piccolo was deep in thought now as Tien landed.

"Piccolo...uh... I mean Kami...aahh!" Krillin was struggling with what to say.

"Kamicolo" Abri coughed in a low voice so no one heard her.

"humm. Who ever you are, I'm trying to say that Tien is here." Krillin said frustrated.

"Krillin, just call me Piccolo." He finally turned to them in his trademark position with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But what you're about to hear will determine whether we live or die." Being told this everyone froze or shuttered. Even Abri was shaken up by this. He told them how he was fighting Cell in Ginger Town, and that he was an android too created by the crazy doctor Gero. Abri felt her eyes widen as images of Cell killing the bus driving from earlier in the episode flashed through her eyes.

But instead of cartoon form, it was all life like. They all were skin and real. She saw the bus driving try to crawl away but Cells needle like tail struck in his back making him scream out loudly. She felt like she was being shaken badly, then she realized that it was her screaming.

"What's wrong with her?" Tien asked covering his ears from her ear wrenching scream.

"I don't know! She suddenly started screaming!" Trunks said as he grabbed ahold of Abri's arm when just in time because her legs buckled from under her as she fainted. Next images of a bored 18 and 16 looking out the window flashed in her mind. 18 was looking angry as she sat in a car in a cow girl outfit.

'What is this? Its like I'm seeing different scenes from the episode...it has to be because I at least remember this part coming right after Piccolo tells them this.' Abri halfway awake now was Trunks laid her down on the ground.

"Are you serious?!" Vegeta yelled turning to Piccolo.

'What did I miss?' She moaned holding her head but stayed down. They were just going over the information of how Cell literally had cells of the best fighters in the world. Goku, him, Krillin, and a lot of others. Even Piccolo. Gero had a robot bug following Goku all his life gathering samples of everyone. During the time Trunks kills Frieza and his father, the bug also got some of their DNA. Piccolo finally formed a plan saying they could either go after Cell or find and three androids, because Cell's goal is to absorb them to get into his final form. It was quiet for a small moment.

"I say we go for Cell since he will be easier to find." Piccolo's cape blew in the dry wind as he spoke.

"What ever we do, we must do it quickly because there will be no stopping Cell once he's complete." A moment of shock when over everyone, it even caused Vegeta to shake in his skin, mostly out of anger but still fear. Abri felt her eyes flash again as she saw Cell jump into the direction of a city.

"Great, just great...It's up to us to stop him isn't it?" Krillin asked.

"How do we find him now?" Trunks asked standing up. "I mean if Cell know's that PIccolo is strong enough to beat him before he become complete, he'll probably try to keep his energy level concealed from us."

"Well better figure something out before he finds those androids or I tell you what guys, we're going to be in big trouble." Tien spoke out.

"And not only just us Tien. This monster is a danger to every planet in the universe." PIccolo uncrosses his arms and a few drops of sweat could be seen dripping down his face. "Remember Frieza and Frieza's father are both are apart of Cell now. Krillin gulped loudly then blinked as Vegeta spoke up.

"Big deal! I saw let him become complete!" Vegeta was serious. "If Cell destroys the androids he'll save me the trouble. And fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four." Even Abri had to agree, this was a good idea. But the problem was, Cell would become more powerful if that were to conversation when on and Abri was really starting to get bored of it.

So she looked around at the group. Vegeta was in the space outfit he usually wore, Trunks was in his trademark outfit, Tien was in a green outfit with a red scarf around his waist, it was made so that one sleeve was there while the other showed his entire shoulder. Krillin was in his usual orange outfit and Piccolo...well you know, the ten thousand ton hat and football shoulders. After Vegeta getting mad about them trying to play it smart. He started talking about being stronger than a super saiyan. He flew off in a hurry, most likely to go train leaving them all in the dust. They coughed loudly waiting for it to clear.

"Sometimes he really get's on my nerves." Piccolo growled as they watched him vanish. "He's going to try to surpass a super saiyan?Is that really possible.

"Hey trunks, explain this to me again." Krillin asked about the time lapse. But nothing would happen to his world or do anything to help them now. So they decided to go to the secret basement that Gero made. Even if Trunks destroyed the entire hide out, the basement was apparently untouched. Abri sat up rubbing her head and looked up at all of them. This was some important information she missed when she was little, she didn't remember them saying this stuff at all.

"Alright you two go to doctor Gero's lab if you think it will help, take the girl with you. I'll stay here and try to track down Cell." PIccolo said and Tien agreed to help him.

"Wait, why are we taking her?" Killin asked but Piccolo gave him a look.

"You know," Krillin switched topics. "If for some reason you can't find cell, you should head back to Master Roshi's . You could find him on the TV news station."

'Oh my gosh Krillin is smart!' Abri almost said it out loud but kept her mouth closed. After seeing him chicken out so much, it was a surprise to see him acting smart.

"Yea, good idea." Even Tien seemed surprised. Abri finally realized that Piccolo said she was going with Trunks and Krillin.

"Wait, hold on-" "That's it." Krillin said and Trunks nodded kneeling down and picking Abri up by her waist.

"Hold on! Seriously!" She said but Trunks ignored her.

"Sorry, but we're on a time limit." He said as he bent his legs a little bit.

"No no no no no!" Abri started to claw his back to get a good grip as they leaped off the ground.


	2. Flying

YEa chapter 2~ Finally uploaded it! :D I'm trying to get better with my uploading times. XD but better than me not doing it at all~~~ ENJOY CHAPTER 2~~

As soon as their feet left the ground they were rocketing through the sky and already out of sight of Piccolo and Tien. They were flying at a high rate speed, it made Abri's stomach turn like she was on a rollercoaster. After all they were about fifty feet in the air and she was being held by her waist and thrown over his shoulder with her legs pin down with one of his arms.

"I'm crazy scared right now!" Abri said as she gripped his jacket tightly. She also didn't like the fact her butt was so close to his face.

"You'll be fine." Trunks said but Abri shook her head.

"I don't know where I am, I'm lost, I'm scared, about sixty feet in the air flying around with a short person and some guy with purple hair!" She said frustrated.

"No offence Krillin!" She quickly said but he waved it off.

"You have the same hair yourself." Trunks mumbled but she could still hear it over the roaring wind.

"No problem, but anyway. How did you know my name?" Krillin asked her.

"If I told you that right now, I'll mess up everything more than it is now." Abri had enough strength to not get pin down by the wind so she could turn to him.

"Please just trust me on that. But know that I know everyone and a lot of stuff." She looked beggingly at him.

"Just telling you that could mess up something." Krillin looked into her pleading eyes. Trunks was not paying attention because he was lost in thought.

"Keh, do you have a situation like Trunks?" He questioned her, this was more of a test. If she knew about Trunks being from the future then she wasn't lying.

"Well...kind of...but I didn't time travel." She thought of this for a moment. "Yea, let's call it transported and leave it as that for now." Krillin nodded and turned to Trunks.

"Man, to be stronger than a super saiyan. I never even considered that to be a possibility." Trunks shook his head finally speaking.

'That was random.' Abri thought.

"I'm not sure I believe it either Trunks." Krillin said.

'Oh really, then you guys would be surprised when you see...I remember all the...all the...wait...I can't remember anything past this episode.' Her eyes went wide as she tried to remember something, anything past this moment. But nothing.

'Why can't I remember?!' Abri searched her brain over and over but failed to find anything besides events that happened before.

"But I know Vegeta and Goku can do it." Krillin finished snapping a Abri back to reality. Abri turned to the wind and was able to see Trunks determined face.

'Since Trunks is also a super saiyan...can't he do it too?' Abri thought. Then she felt herself shift as he flew faster.

"H-hey!" She gripped his coat even harder.

"Hold on." Trunks said as they were now going against the wind. Abri kept her head low and on Trunk's back to keep her face from getting wiped by her hair.

"Oh also, my name is Trunks, but I think you already know that." Trunks said and moved his free hand over his shoulder. Abri forced herself to remove one of her hands that clenched his coat for dear life over to his.

"Hahha, Abri Love." She was able to laugh a bit as she shook his hand. He also gave a little smirk.

"And you've already met Krillin." He looked at his friend.

"Hi ay." Krillin saluted with two fingers and she nodded to him.

"You can let go of my hand now." Trunks laughed but Abri shook her head.

"Oh don't mind me, I have absolutely no control over it. It was killing your coat...jacket..thing. Now it won't let go of your hand." Abri said, she really did try to remove her hand, but it was stuck fast on his. He had to help her pry her own hand off. But it wasn't working out so well so they just kept it there. It made Abri feel more secure, and it made Trunks calm down a little from his thoughts. Krillin gave him a look and Trunks looked back confused at him.

"What?" He mouth to his chuckling friend who glanced at Abri then back at him. Trunks realized what he was trying to say and shook his head at him and lifted up their stuck hands.

"Yea right." Krillin mouth back and just laughed ignoring Abri's confused look.

"There it is." Krillin said a few minutes later as they came to the totally destroyed remains of the lab. As soon as Trunks landed he leaned down a bit so Abri could get down. As soon as her feet touched the ground she felt like a jellyfish. Not only that, but it was freezing here! She only had on a wide strap black tank top and some red gym shorts that were half way up her thigh. Seeing this she finally realized she was in her pajamas. Even with cold legs that just flew many mph, to her surprise her legs were holding up well enough for her to walk. She heard Trunks clear his throat at he held up their intertwined hands.

"I'd rather keep that there for a while." She said as she stumbled when she took a step making Trunks jerk her hand up so she didn't faceplant the ground.

"Hahha thanks." She laughed nervously and shivered but tried to ignore the chilly wind.. He nodded to her and started to look around. The rock and pieces of metal were everywhere making it hard to find anything. Krillin kicked a piece of metal that was on a rock then shook violently.

"It's so cold!" He said and wrapped his arms around himself. Abri nodded in agreement as she too wrapped her free arm around her shoulder and rubbed her started to shrug out of his jacket but Abri shook her head.

"I'll get use to it in a minute, we need to find that lab first anyway." Abri said shaking her head even if she skin was dying for the warmness. Trunks looked at her for a while then nodded and continued his search but kept Abri near him and out of the wind.

"H-h-hey Trunks! How do you think we should go about finding the entrance to the basement under all this rubble?" Krillin asked still shaking like a leaf as the wind blew harder.

"Abri. Krillin," Trunks said shrugging off his jacket. She didn't even realize that he let go of her hand as he threw the jean jacket to her.

"I think you better stand back." Both Abri and Krillin looked to each other, then to him confused. To Abri's astonishment, Trunks raised his hand and a light erupted from his hand and hit a pile of rubble near him. Some rocks flew making Abri duck behind him for cover.

"Hey! Don't just say 'stand back' then go firing away!" She said moving from behind him but ducked as he fired with his other hand in a near place making her finally run some where behind him.

"Trunks!" She shouted but he just chuckled and continued his search. When Abri was a safe distance Krillin started to shot at the rubble. Abri had to keep moving around for two reasons, she was still kind of cold because it was freezing, and because she didn't want to stand on the entrance. It might be in the area around her for all she knew. But she did stay kind of close, all of the blows started to warm up the area. After nearly killing Abri a few more times and clearing almost half of the falling rocks, they stopped for a moment. Abri wiped her brow as she threw more metal piece over her shoulder.

"Find anything yet?" Abri asked as she coughed from the smoke that rose up from the spot next to her that Krillin blasted. Abri took a break for a few minutes to sit down on a rock. But when Krillin decided to shoot near her she decided to move.

"Opps, sorry." He laughed nervously but Abri just smiled and shook her head. as she jumped off a rock she was sitting on to be a look out. She prepare to jump down so she could find a safer spot.

"I swear you're out get MMEE!" She screamed when she jumped down and her foot slipped almost sending her down a hole. Trunks was there in an instant to gap hold of her arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked, Abri nodded.

"Krillin!" Trunks called him.

"Huh? Find something?" He asked as he helped Abri up as she moved her foot from the big hole.

"You almost killing me with a blast almost got me killed by a hole, but you found the basement." Abri mumbled halfway joking while she dusted off her gym shorts and removed some debri from her legs.

"This is it, take a look." Trunks confirmed as they looked at the deep hold with a ladder going down it. Abri gulped a little just thinking what would have happened if she fell down that distance, there were rocks blasted down there so she was sure some of them would have been waiting for her at the bottom when they reached it.

"Well what do you know?" Krillin was finally over there to look too. He looked down the hole. "That's it."

"Well come on let's go check it out." Trunks said as the wind began to howl louder.

"Ok." Krillin's voice got serious as he nodded. Both of them jumped down leaving Abri up there.

"Hey! I'm not staying up here alone! It's cold!" She called after them teasingly and halfway serious as she wrapped the jacket tighter around her.

"Then come on down, we're going ahead." Trunks called up.

"Roger." Abri rolled her eyes, they didn't need her holding them back, so she didn't complain. After all she was just teasing, she was happy climbing down herself than flying down.

"It sure is dark down there." Krillin's voice echoed up to Abri.

"Dark?" She asked her her face when pale. 'No no!' She shook her head.

'This is no time to be scared, I need to find as much information about this place as I can so I can get home. For all I know the answer could be down there. She swallowed hard as she made her way down the long dark tunnel. The ladder was so cold that it hurt her hands to go down. She shivered as the temperature dropped even more the further she when.

"Isn't it supposed to be warmer?" She felt her teeth start to chatter. Getting tired of this taking so long to get down, so she decided she'd tried a movie stunt.

'I hope this works.' Abri held her breath as she gripped the ladders sides so her palm cuffed the outsides of it. She put one foot on the outside two and let go of the breath she was holding.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled as she hopped a little so she could get her other foot on the other side. She tried not to scream as she started to plummet downward. The slick metal of the ladder made it easy for her to slid down, but when it started to burn her hand she realized she didn't know how to stop. She closed her eyes and pressed the sides of her convers into the ladder hearing them squeak as it slowly pulled her to a stop. She opened her eyes to see darkness, but after a few blinks she could make out the outline of Trunks and Krillin who were possibly looking at her.

"I got bored...and lazy." She added on the last part.

"Watch your step." Krillin warned her as she got down. She had to feel around in order to find someone. The first person she found was Krillin so she gripped the top of his shirt softly as they walked. They walked carefully taking a cautiously step after another. Soon they saw a metal door. Trunks put both of his hands on the doors pushing them open. The sound of water dripping and machines running greeted them in the darkness. Krillin felt Abri's grip tighten on his shirt so he patted her hand, but this caused her to jump.

"Sorry, not a fan of the dark." She apologized, then she jumped when Trunks found the light old lights clicked on shining light everywhere. There were a bunch of pipes neatly running across the ceiling, some in the walls or across them. Then a big machine in the middle, a tank with green liquid, and a writing desk with papers scrambled all around it. A few big and small wires going in each tank and a boxes in the back along with a power generator.

"This must be doctor Gero's master computer ." Trunks said as he walked up to the device. Krillin looked at it in amazement and wordless shock.

"This thing is the brains behind the androids and Cell?" Krillin was really astonished. "Trunks, let's destroy it...it's responsible for all this mess!"

"Hold on wait, I really wanna see you guys blow up stuff, but won't you need some stuff from here?"Abri asked as she looked around. Trunks turned his attention to the green liquid. Abri also looked at it, there was a small fedus looking object in there. Trunks put his hand on the strangely warm glass.

"Wait...could that be...Cell?" She thought aloud without knowing. She saw the flash back during the show and there was no mistaking it, that was it, but none of them heard her.

"Look, there's something inside of here." He said narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Krillin came from behind him to see too.

"This has to be Cell still in his larva state." Trunks looked even closer at it.

"Whow!" Krillin got even closer to it. You could see the tail and the head that resembled the Cell that was here now.

"Man, that thing is made up of cells from all of the greatest fighters in the world." Krillin clinched his fists. "It has Goku's cells, and even some of mines."

"So does it make it you and Goku's love child?" Abri asked making Krillin's jaw drop.

"EWW Abri no!" He said disgusted but Abri just laughed. Trunks was too serious to laugh at the joke. Krillin looked back at the lavra Cell and thought about Abri's comment.

"Ehh, gross." He shivered at both.

"Yea, especially because we know what this will become." Trunks fast looked disgusted as he watched the floating thing. Abri didn't say it out loud, but she thought it was kind of cute, then she thought of the cocoon they found.

'Should have stayed a baby, even if it was an ugly baby, it looks better than the Cell here now.' Abri shivered.

"It will grow, into that ever monster, that evil monster Cell." Trunks looked angrily at the larva. Abri was going to try to comfort him but he turned away not noticing her hand was now where he was just standing. She pulled it back awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"And all because of this computer is programmed to carry out doctor Gero's master plan." He growled.

"Come on, why don't we just blast that thing and the lab too?" Krillin asked as he held his hands up ready to shot. Abri jumped in front of him.

"No no wait! We need to see if we can find anything usefull first!" Abri said and Trunks walked over to Gero's desk. Apparently he was dumb enough to leave the structures of android 17 just laying there. They decided they would give the blueprints to his mother. Krillin shivered as he talked about his creepy eyes. Trunks started to get excited because they could find his weak spot.

"Hey! Yea great idea! Hey are there any other plans over there?" Krillin asked. "Maybe Cells?"

"Nah." Trunks said. "Just some crazy plan for a gas powered toaster oven." Abri couldn't help but laugh as she picked it up.

"Really? He could have made a new android blueprints but instead he made plans for toaster oven?" Abri had to hide her laughter as she looked at it, but the advanced sketch and number confused her so she just put it in her pocket. Trunks gave her a mean look but she just smiled at her.

"Come on you know you love me." She laughed as he sighed while rolling up the plans.

"We got what we need, what do you say we blow this place to smithereens!" Krillin grinned as Abri walked next to him. Trunks turned around with this grin on his face that made Abri's face turn bright red.

"Yea." His grin got wider. He looked over to Abri's face.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded.

"I-It's just getting hot in here." She said and stretched the collar of her shirt to let air in. He nodded and told her to wait by the door. She nodded and started to head out.

"I think I'm gonna walk ahead...see if I can get to the ladder myself. This place gives me the creeps." She shivered as she put her hand on the wall to guide herself out. She didn't like the dark at all, but she really didn't like getting burned or blasted either. She could even hear them already getting started on their work. Loud explosions rang threw out the tunnel, even causing it to tremble under her feet. She felt like her the world just jumped from under her a few times.

"Payback, for all the suffering you caused!" She heard Trunk's voice echo in the tunnel. She felt bad for him, she could hear pain and suffering in every word he was saying. She climbed the ladder trying to keep a good grip so she wouldn't fall off. Then the biggest explosion was heard as she could guess he blew up the master computer. Then another was heard.

"There goes Cell." She mumbled. But then the entire tunnel started to rumble. She was already half way up the ladder when the explosion rocked the ladder so hard it vibrated enough to make Abri's hands slip. She let out a small scream as she started to fall. But before she could even fall three feet down she felt two sets of arms wrap around her waist and jerk her up. She had to cover her eyes as the blinding light of day started to come closer.

But when she blinked she saw it was coming from behind too. No, it was the fire like explosion from the lab chasing them all out. Krillin let go of Abri and left Trunks to carry her out when the tunnel got narrow. So now she clung on to the back of his shirt for dear life and wrapped her legs around one of his. As soon as they were out Trunks and Krillin paused a twenty feet above the entrance.

"Whoh! Yea! That was a blast!" Krillin cheered.

"Krillin! You're really bad at puns!" Abri said, her voice got higher in fear as they were flying so she still had her eyes closed and her face buried in Trunks chest.

"Now for the grand finale!" Krillin kind a simi baseball pitch throwing an energy wave into the hole just as the rest of the explosion was about to surface. This caused it to set off an ever bigger explosion creating a mushroom like cloud high in the sky Abri could see this as Trunks and Krillin flew off.

**well! Tell meh what cha think~~**


	3. Training

"You guys are so lucky you can fly." Abri said as Trunks threw her over his shoulder again because she wouldn't sit still in his arms.

"You wanna fly?" Trunks asked grinning, Abri could tell he was now in a really good mood because he didn't drop her. Sometimes he really did remind her of his father, but then again that personality of his own comes out.

"Finding the plan for andoid 17 really was a lucky break wasn't it?" Krillin said with a smile.

"Yea." Trunks grinned even more. But then it turned into a frown.

"Krillin, I want you to take these plans to my mother. I'm sure she'll be able to figure them out."

"Ah, sure, but aren't you coming with me?" Krillin asked.

"No, I'm going to find my father and train with him." Trunks shook his head.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I go to?!" Abri asked raising her hand like a little kid in class. Trunks sighed and nodded.

"Sure, but stay out of the way, you know my father? Right?" He asked and Abri nodded.

"I'll stay away from you guys, I'll draw in the sand or make a rock tower." She shrugged. Krillin when about his way after he took the designs from Trunks.

"So, you wanna fly still?" Trunks asked.

"Huh? Wait what kind of FLY!?" She screamed out the last part when Trunks dropped her a bit so he could hold on to her hands.

"Trunks this isn't funny! Seriously pull me back up!" She yelled trying to to pull herself up.

'This is why I need to go to the gym and do pull ups!' She thought as she didn't have much upper body strength. She could lift stuff all she wanted, just when her feet were on the ground and she had to pull up a heavy box or something.

"Relax, I'm not going to drop you." He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"But I don't like heights! Well I didn't mind it when I don't look down but being hung by your hands is something totally- stop flying higher!" She gripped his hands harder as he started to ascend higher.

"Trunks I hate you I hate you I hate you!" She said and finally managed to pull herself up to where she could get her hand around his neck, but when she tried to remove her hand he didn't let go at all. She couldn't budge it at all. She started to get tired so she had to stop pulling herself up and slowly unbent her arms so she hung again.

She didn't have time to gasp as fluffy white clouds rushed over her head and she was surrounded by something moist and wet. She shivered for a second before the warm rays of the sun hit her face. Trunks still held her by her hands but now she had some trust he wouldn't drop her. She relaxed as much as she could when her arms were hurting a bit. She finally looked in front of her and gasped. He was carrying her close enough to the clouds that it seemed like she could walk on them like the ground.

"As bad as you thought it was?" Trunks asked looking down at her. Abri smiled awed as she looked at the clouds. She dipped the tip of her foot down letting the cold fluffy cloud slit in two as she ran her foot threw it. She pull her foot back up when she felt she was taking away the beauty. But they were on top of the clouds so it was miles on miles of orange cream and white colored clouds as the sun shined down on them.

"It's amazing." She breath as Trunks brought her higher so she could see more of it.

"It really is amazing." Abri said and closed her eyes for a second. Trunks brought his arms out and speeded up so Abri was pulled up a bit and her body was right under his. She opened her eyes to find herself flying.

"Whoa!" She felt herself go breathless and full of happiness.

"It's so perfect! I can't even dream of flying, like so seriously. I just can't fly when I dream, I can get at least a few feet off the ground of glide. But never fly." She couldn't help but closer her eyes again as the wind blew her hair around and the sun warmed her face. Trunks pulled up a bit before he did a soft barrel roll, enough to be fun but not enough to freak her out. But to his amusement, instead of getting mad at him, she laughed in pure joy.

"Trunk this is amazing!" She said again. She really couldn't find a word to use for this, she looked up at him and her jaw dropped a bit. He was beautiful, his white but still purple hair was thrown back by the wind with two strands that kept in his face on each side not flying back like the others. His face was relaxed and at ease unlike it's been since she's seen him. Suddenly his face frowned slightly.

"Hey no." She said snapping him out of his thoughts and making him look at her.

"Keep smiling, it looks better on you than that serious face, you look like your dad." She grinned teasing him. He was kind of speechless and blushed a bit being compared to his dad, no one but his mother ever told him he looked like his dad since the others had died. It felt good to have someone embarrass him like that again.

"Sorry, but our fun has to end here." He said and pulled his arms and hers around her stomach. He was going to remove his hand and keep them more securely around her but when he tried to let go she started to freak so he had to keep them around her.

He dived down into the clouds shaking his head when the water irritated his eyes a bit. Abri couldn't help but laugh at him. He gave her a short smile before he became serious and lost in his thoughts. He took off at a faster speed forcing Abri to close her eyes, but did see that instead of blue power around his body, the color of the energy now purplish. But it was hard to keep her eyes open so she just shrugged it off.

Trunks thought back to how Cell knew that the timeline in this world shifted from the one they knew. Nothing was happening as he expected it to and he couldn't figure out what it was that threw things so far of course. He thought saving Goku would help so he could defeat the androids in his world and Goku's but when he came back three years later something slipped, something changed.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Abri asked drawing him back to earth.

"It's nothing." He said with a serious expression.

"Come on, I've seen that look before, don't ask how." She stopped him before he could ask.

"Just tell me what's up." She said and adjusted herself to get more comfortable in his arms that tightened up while he was thinking. He saw he was kind of squashing her so he loosened his arms a little so she could breath better. Sighing he told her what he was thinking.

Goku was not there or the androids he was expecting, then the ones he expected did come but with another one. Who many other evil screams did Gero plan that he wasn't aware of. Then they discovered doctor Gero's Cell android. If he came here a year before Trunks, how could the two time capsules be the same, in fact it was his. Was he responsible for what has happened? Maybe he had no effect at all? Either way there's no way of stopping what was set in motion. The future is now. He thought to his father who was going to go past a super saiyan.

'I need to push myself to the next level like my father, that may be the only hope we have of beating the androids and saving this world. and mine.' She felt his speed increase again.

"Look, I wanna smack you upside the head with a newspaper for thinking this is your fault. It's not, if you didn't come everyone here would be dead right?" She asked him and he was quiet.

"Riiigghhhtt?" She asked again nudging him with her elbow.

"Ok ok right right." He said as she nudged him harder and harder each time.

"For a little nothing like you, you hit hard." He said grumbling and she laughed.

"Yea, I can hit hard when I want." She stuck her tongue out at him with her eyes still closed. Trunks felt something draw him to her. She was still looking up at him with a silly kind closed eyed smile. He felt himself lean forward a bit then move back slightly, then again. But this time he moved back all the way.

"You sure do." He smiled back at her. And he wasn't talking about her physical strength.

"Oh and dude I would just like to say I love your hair." She grinned.

"What?" He asked and looked at her. 

"Where I'm from, my hair is puffy, curly and nothing like I am here, infact, my hair and eyes are totally different." She said and was able to find the courage to release one. As soon as she did his grip on her tightened. She took her now free hand and run her hand threw the long part of his hair.

"You know, you should grow it out. I hate it when people cut their hair because I could never get mine to grow out because of my african side of my hair." She laughed.

"My mom would never let me, she's always tell me to cut my hair." Trunks sighed, then sighed again as she played with his hair the entire flight there. While flying, he didn't admit it out loud but he really liked having her play with his hair. It was nice, and it made him feel at home. In fact, she made him feel at home. Just being around her for this short tile was worth wild. They were both far from home and feeling lost. So she knew his feelings so easily than everyone else.

'She really does hit hard.' He smirked a bit at her while she wasn't looking.

Soon they arrived at the place where Vegeta was. Trunks left her on one of the

high rock pillars despite her desperate cries for him to put her on the ground.

"Hey look," He said putting his hand on her face to make her look at him. She did and grabbed his wrist because she was too scared to stay on it by herself.

"I'll be right back, I just want you where I can see you at the moment so I can put you in a safe place." He looked at his father for a second then back to Abri, but she was now looking at Vegeta who was looking off into the distance. She turned her eyes back to Trunks and felt a little bit of blush raise to her face at how close he was. He leaned close to her forehead and she couldn't help but slowly close her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back ok?" He asked rubbing his thumb on her face. She felt her jaw drop at his actions, but didn't show her reaction. She felt herself slowly nodding and letting go of his wrist. He leaned over to give her a hug but felt he was taking it a bit too far, he was already beating himself up on the inside that he kissed her forehead. Even if she accepted it he felt like he was taking advantage of her fears.

"I've got to go Abri." He he said as he gave her short a friendly hug. and as soon as she let go of him he was about to leave. He knew he was watching now and didn't want ot get asked any questions. He patted her on the head giving her a saluted to her with two fingers. As he turned to go, he and didn't see Abri's heart drop at his childish act. She tried to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest. She had seen that look so many times on TV, and seeing it like this was enough to make a girl fall.

'I WAS HUGGED AND KISSED BY TRUNKS!' Abri tried not to fangirl too much and roll off of the rocks. After a few minutes of her being girly and giggling like some kind of rock star fan she pulled herself together

'Oh glob, for a second I thought he liked me.' Then she mentally face palmed herself. 'He was just helping me because I was scared.' She shook her head a little to get herself back into reality.

'He just meet me today, he can't like me. I mean I like him because I watched him as a little kid...gah, it's like a fangirl meeting a famous star. I hate those people that fangirl over celebrities... I wouldn't compare it if Trunks wasn't real.' She grumbled to herself rambling on in her mind. But she gave into herself as she started to fan girl for a few more minutes.

"OK!" She breath as she took a deep breath. "No more fangirling!" She promised herself.

'Well in any case, I'll let him make the first move and see how it goes from there.' She thought, this was mostly to control her inner fangirl. It's not everyday you get to go into the anime world, might as well enjoy it.

An hour and a half later as Abri finally wrote her name in the big pillar with another small sharp stone she found and 'Vegeta stinks!' In big bold letters. Trunks came back in a very bad mood. Vegeta was one of her favorite characters in the show, but she was bored and she thought it be weird if she put 'Vegeta is sexy' and Trunks came back.

As she looked at her artwork, she was wondering if she could take stinks off and put sexy because she changed her mind. Just as she was going to make it out, she saw Trunks flying her direction and he didn't look to happy. She started to panic so she threw herself down on top of her writing. When Trunks landed, he saw Abri laying down in the 'Paint me like a french girl' pose.

"...so...you come here often?" She asked in a nervous voice. Trunks's irritated face broke into a soft smile at her weirdness.

"No, I don't. But I can when I get back home." He smirked and then his hand turned into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she rolled over on her stomach to cover up her graffiti better.

"My father won't let me anywhere near him." He growled and kicked the pillar next to the one she was laying by. She was going to move out the way but she decided she liked to fall to the ground than have Trunks see her art work.

"Whoa whoa buddy! If you're gonna kick stones! Kick them away from mine!" She said drawing an invisible dotted line around her pillar.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." He sighed and sat down on the edge. "I don't know what I'm going to do about my training." He pulled one knee up so he could loop his arm around it like he usually its. Abri took the dust from her name and the one she just made and kicked it into the cracks of the letters.

"Oh, that's sad." Abri did pity him, but she was more focused on trying not to get his mood worse by trashing his dad. So to distract him, she smirked as she creeped up on him. She suddenly lunged out and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll train with you." She grinned and Trunks was a bit taken back at her request.

"Me, train with you?" He asked like it was a joke. She hit his arm a bit making him fake 'ouch'.

"Hey come on, you can either try to train with me, or that standing tub of lard over

there." She said and squeezed him tighter like she was trying to hold him down. He simply raised his arms up breaking her hold causing her to fall backwards but grab onto him again, but he had to say she could be strong when she tried.

"Oh how will I ever defeat you?" He asked sarcastically and flicked her nose gently. She rubbed her nose in a bit of pain but it didn't really hurt at all.

"Some how, now let's go Trunks!" She said sitting down behind him and wrapping her legs around his waist like she was a little kid riding a pony. It was a bit awkward having her in that position with him, it also made him worry that his father was over there and could look any second. Not like he has moved in the last hour anyway.

"Ok fine, you can, throw rocks at me or something for a while then I'll go train on my own till I get tired." He said grabbing her arms that were wrapped around his neck and jumping slowly off the rock so he didn't scare Abri. She already had her arms tight, but loose around his neck ready to go. He rose in the air a little trying to figure out which way would be best to train in. He saw an area that had less rocks, but he would also have to look out for Cell incase he same so he had to keep Abri away from too much of an open area, or to much of an enclosed space where he could hide anywhere. FInally he decided on the spot that fitted his needs and flew slowly over to there.

"So what do you want to work on first?" She asked not knowing what he usually did.

"Well combat but that's out of the question." He said looking at her when she pouted.

"You know, when this is all over, you should teach me how to fight." She grinned and Trunks smiled.

"Maybe." He said and Abri fist pumped but quickly brought her arm back around his neck when he speeded up.

"HEY!" She snapped in fear but he just laughed.

"Well anyway, while I train you can throw rocks at me as my punishment? It will also help you with your aim." He chuckled.

"Hey I don't- wait how did you know I have bad aim?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"You just looked like it-ouch!" He laughed when she smacked him upside the head.

*DBZ Narrator voice*

Abri finds herself still stuck in the world of Dragon Ball Z. Now they are in a position where Vegeta is ignoring his son so he can do his own independent training. With Abri as an easy target and time running out, will he get the training he needs? Find out on the next, Dragon Ball Abri! 


	4. Geeting to know you

A few hours later Abri was bored, she already threw every rock she could lift at Trunks while he trained. She could hardly keep up with him now. Her eyes were not adjusted to following their fast movements like the other Z Fighters. But she was getting better at it. She didn't see everything, but she saw him throwing punches and kicks then vanishing to an unknown spot where she would have to try and find him. Other time he would be in her eye sight so she would just have to shift her eyes. So if she tried to throw a rock he would be fifty feet in the air in the next second.

"You're no fun!" She yelled at him.

"It's not supposed to be fun." He said in his serious mood as she threw more rocks at him. He eventually just blocked one knocking it across the way to make her happy. This also encouraged her to throw more than one at at time. He did have to admit, it did help slightly because he had to focus on the shadow in front of him (like shadow boxing) And Abri's random rocks she'd throw all over the place. For an even better work out, he had to make sure none of them hit her when he bounced them back.

"Had enough?" He asked but she shook her head and when for a big rock. She struggled to pick it up and Trunks stopped to watch her try and lift it up. He had to say, she was pretty strong. She told him all about her house, her home, the Dragon Ball Z world and everything that had happened to her. He had to say, he could relate. After all he too was far from home in a place not truly known to him. He also realized she could be more gentle and fragile than normal humans in his world.

After all she told him that if you hit someone with a frying pan they get more than dizzy eyes and a bump mark, you could get knocked out and get a concussion so you'd have to go to the hospital, maybe even die. She even told him all this other stuff about ways you can get hurt easily. He didn't even get mad at her when she told him for some reason she couldn't remember anything before what happens in this world.

_"It might be for the best, it won't mess up the timeline again."_ He said that to her a few minutes ago. Now he was watching her struggle to lift a heavy rock. She at least got it up to her chest before she chickened out thinking her toes were going to get crushed if she dropped it instead of throwing it. She jumped back letting it roll out of her hands as it made a small dent in the ground below. She at it and suddenly the rock split in half because it was dropped on another one on the way down. Abri looked up to see Trunk's blank expression, she felt blush raise to her face, just after it did Trunks burnt into laughter.

"Hey! Trunks it's not funny! I was trying to be macho!" But this only made him laugh harder.

"I'm sorry, but the face you made while lifting it up, and the fact that you looked so cute." He laughed not really knowing what he just said. She blushed even more but just decided to throw more rocks at him which he dodged.

" . !" She paused at each word as she threw more rocks. But he was now too much in pain from his burning stomach to even dodge them. So one clunked him in the head and he ended up falling to the ground still laughing.

"It's not funny!" She said going over to him but he flew off when he caught his breath.

Two days later Abri was still training with Trunks. Her aim did get getter and so did her throwing speed and running speed. It was strange because she could have sworn at one point she was flying, until she tripped and nearly faceplanted the ground.

"That was not funny!" She shouted at him. He kept pushing her away with his arms so she sat on his legs that were curled up on his stomach as he laid on his back with his other hand wrapped around his stomach.

"It is too!" He howled in laughter as she tried to stuff rocks down his shirt. She eventually succeeded taking advantage of his weak state. Abri was laughing with him just because he was laughing. When he was calm enough he let go of his stomach and flexed his legs out causing Abri to slid down them and land on his chest. He felt a bit of air leave his lungs as Abri landed on him. They both laughed a little bit more, too much in pain to move so they just laid there.

Abri was to tired from throwing and yelling so she laid her head down on his chest and listened to him breath and threw her arms out to each of his sides resting. His breathing was getting slower and slower, she could feel his breath tickling her neck. When she could move, to his disappointment she rolled off of him and tried to stand up. But she failed at this because she fell right on her butt. This set Trunks off a little bit, but he quickly was able to calm down.

"You know, this is the most fun I've had training." He smirked at her as she laid her head down besides his because she was now laying down above him so he just had to turn his head and see her face next to his.

"I can see that." She smirked and sat up when the dust started to get in her eyes because he blew it in her face. She stuck her tongue out at him wiped it off with a laughing. Trunks also sat up chuckling, he turned to her and ruffled her hair a bit before helping her up.

"I'm going to train some more then I'll see if I can fly us somewhere so we can get you something to eat." He motioned to her stomach that growled while they were fighting. She blushed and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Oh I'm fine." She waved her hand but then it let out another loud hungry growl.

"My stomach is a lie! I'm not even hungry it's just growling at me like usual!" She laughed but Trunks just shook his head.

"Thirty minutes then we're leaving." He said.

"Ok fine! Then you have to beat the timer! Getting there and getting back!" She said as he flew up in the air again. Any time they needed food, Abri made it a game. She check her phone she had on her. But sadly it dropped after they were fighting over it because Trunks wanted to see the baby picture she had on her phone. She was showing him what she looked like in her world, which he said he liked better than her current purple hair one. She blushed just thinking he was trying to smooth it over that he dropped her phone somewhere in the water.

She waited there bored, it was day three and Vegeta would always push away his son any time he tried to get near him. Trunks tried for at least five hours a day sitting alone a few minutes of trying till he finally when to train again with Abri or just by himself leaving her to draw in the dirt or finish her stone wall she was building out of boredom.

"Welp, I'm gonna go finish my wall." She shrugged. Thirty minutes flew by really fast for Abri. She didn't even notice till Trunks nearly broke down her wall like a wrecking ball (You see he saw a Vine on her phone of the original and a parody.)

"Ouch ok fine fine! Lets go!" He said and grabbed her forcing her on his back. He blazed through the sky with lightning speed. He admit, he did get faster when they when to get food, it took thirty minutes in total to go back and forward. They would usually go for every meal and sleep out under the stars next to each other. Like right now it was early morning and they were going to get supplies for breakfast.

"Can we just get fast food?" Abri asked leaning her chin on his shoulder.

"Sure, what do you want?" He asked as they arrived.

"Anything from a dollar menu." She said with a shrug.

He said as he landed in an alleyway so that no one would get scared to see him fly over there. As soon as they were landed Abri grabbed Trunks hand intertwining their fingers. Since they held hands the first time it seemed pretty nice to hold hands, especially when this city was like New York. You can get lost easily and mugged. When they walked out, people gave them weird looks and whispered at them.

"Wonder what they are talking about." Abri asked as she straightened her hair that the wind made wild and tangled. Trunks listened into one of the conversations and blushed a bit.

"You don't want to know." He mumbled shaking his head. Abri shrugged and squeezed his hand making him blush harder. Abri didn't see this because she was already pulling him off in another direction. They went to a fast food restaurant that was like McDonalds but it has a W instead of a M, and the rest of the letters were in Katakana so she couldn't read it.

"Hey look! They have a slushy!" Abri dragged him faster.

"How much does it cost?" She asked trying to figure out the price in the different language.

"It's 2.99." He told her and she shrugged and pulled out some money had had Trunks count it out.

"Wow! This is fifty dollars!" Trunks said in amazement. "I thought you were from somewhere else! How did you get all this money."

"Remember when I told you about that guy Cell killed that tried to give Piccolo money?" Abri asked him as she asked for the slushy, but then changed her mind and got ice cream. She had to shiver to shake the memory of the bus driving being killed and sucked into Cells tail slowly and painfully.

"Yea, what about him?" Trunks watched as they already had one ready so they handed it to her. She took a bite of it and had Trunks count the change out to get the right amount back.

"I found it." She pulled out the stack of money making his eyes grow wide. he grabbed her hand shoving it down.

"What are you doing pulling that out in public?" He hissed and dragged her out.

"Someone could have though you robbed a bank." He dragged her out as she put the money back in his jacket she was still wearing.

"Oh, by the way. If it's not to much trouble can we find a place where I can take a bath and get some clothes to change into?" Trunks finally stopped jerking her arm when they were outside and around the corner.

"Look we need to get bac-" Before he could finished Abri shoved a spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

"Come on, I've got dirt and sand in my hair and my cloths are so dusty I look like a hobo." She said as he choked.

"Well you didn't have to shove ice cream down my throat." He coughed and glared at her. He blinked when he saw her holding out her ice cream.

"Here." She said shaking it abit. He took it in his hand and looked at her confused.

"You rushed out so fast you didn't get to order." She said and stole a bite as she started walking.

"You don't half to, I can go back." He said turning.

"Nope!~ We are on timed schedule remember?~" She grinned putting her arms behind her head. Trunks was going to say something but Abri saw a sign that red 'Bathhouse' She was not completely sure she read it right but it had a person in a tub.

"That's a bathhouse right?" She asked pointing to it, Trunks nodded and Abri started to it.

"A-abri wait!" Trunks caught up with her as she went across the crosswalk. She almost got hit by a car that drove too fast but other than that she was across the street.

"That was a lucky break." Abri mumbled as the car started to drive on the side walk. Trunks landed beside her.

"Are you crazy! Did you not look?!" He yelled at her.

"Yea, the light was green for me to go, so I went." She shrugged like it was nothing.

"You almost died and you shrug it off?!" Trunks grabbed her by the arm and jerked her around making her turn to him as a man on a motorcycle drove thru the sidewalk where they were. Just as he pulled her out the way, the motorcycle ran right over the spot she was just in. She hit his chest a bit too hard and got the wind knocked out of her.

"I feel like I was just hit by a truck just now." She gasped as she wheezed a bit when his arms tightened around her again.

"What was that for?" She asked as she looked up at him. He nodded to the crazy motorcycle man who was hooting and hollering. A few seconds later a few more motorcycles came rushing threw revving their engines loudly and shouting like the first.

"What's going on?!" Abri asked grabbing onto Trunks as they started to storm around them.

"I don't know! Hold on!" He said as he held her to his chest. Abri shook in fear as the sound of roaring surrounded them. She screamed when one came so close she felt the mirror of the motorcycle tear the part of her shirt. Trunks couldn't stand it anymore, he would have to blow their cover and get her out of there. He moved his arms down to wrap around her back.

"Grab hold!" He was just about to jump when the last motorcycle passed them. He started to cough because of all the smoke fumes surrounding them. Abri soon joined his coughing fit along with the others. When the smoke cleared Abri and Trunks were moving off to the side still coughing.

"Yea...so I think we both need a bath now." Trunks said as he was now covered in

dust and some mud that flew off the tires of the motorcycles. Abri laughed at her sudden victory and headed off to the bath house.

Trunks leaned against the wall with one foot keeping his eyes hard as he waited for Abri. A few girls flirted with him as they walked by in their bikinis. Why they were in them when it was cold? He had no clue.

"Are you done yet?" Trunks asked Abri.

"Hold on! You know how awkward it is to use a public shower and have someone

talk to you?" She asked covering herself up each time he talked incase he came in.

"Relax, no one is going to go in there." He sighed.

"Wait, how did you know I was covering myself up?" She asked suspiciously making him facepalm.

"Because I'm magical." He rolled his eyes. He soon heard the water stop and Abri step out.

"You know you're really awkward, instead of magical." She said as she leaned her

head out of the curtain to look at him with narrow eyes.

"S-s-seriously! Get dressed!" He blushed shoving her back in when someone rounded the corner.

"In here? But there's water all over the floor!" She said but nonetheless grabbed the bags she had cloths in from shopping before.

"Then you can try your luck and run to the changing room down the hall. This is a family area so good luck with that." Trunks said. But as soon as the words left his mouth he turned his head to see a blur of dark purple hair running down the hall. Before he could even blink the door to the changing room swung closed. He was shocked at her speed.

'But then again, when she panics she can move fast.' He sweat dropped when she came out a few seconds later dressed.

'But I've noticed she gets out of breath easily. Wheezing for air sometimes too.' but his thoughts were cut off by her.

"Ready!" She said stretching her arms in the air to get a good feel of her new clothing. She really didn't want to feel restrained so she grabbed a thin tank top that was made out of a type of cotton that would keep her warm. She had a thin white over jacket that made a wide upside down V with frills on them looking like a high-low dress going to her ankles unless she pulled the strap and made it so it went to her knees. The black belt that was around her waist. Her white short legging that that when to her knees and black short shorts that were black jeans. She had on skin color leggings and flat toe shoes but it had enough grip on her feet and a few cm of the ground for grip there too, and incase she jumps from somewhere it won't hurt her feet. Trunks was jaw dropped.

"So, what do you think of this?" She asked twirling around for a second then stopped making her coat twirl around her then flip back to it's normal position.

"Y-you look great." He blushed a bit scratching the back of his head. Abri frowned a bit then turned back to the room. He was surprised at her action, but a few minute later she came out with a flowing white short skirt that had shorts under them. She frowned and when back in. She came back out with the same shorts but this time black combat boots and a black tank top and Trunk's jacket on.

"There," She smiled. "I like this much better." She turned to him with a grin. He smiled at her and motioned for her to follow him.

"I think we spend enough time goofing off." He said, Abri ran to catch up with him and grabbed his hand that was still in the air holding it in hers. They swing their hands childishly till they walked to a spot where Trunks could take off without so many people noticing them. Trunks spun Abri around in a circle as they started to hum the James Bond theme she taught him after she talked about it. She even raised her arm to make him go under her arm like she did his. He gave her a look but smiled giving her a 'happy?' look as he bent his knees enough for him to go under.

"Tequila dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun! Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun!" She threw her arms up and waved them to the beat. Trunks shook his head, she was hopeless.

Trunks was now standing on a pillar close enough to his dad so he could see him but not disturb him yet and close enough to keep Abri in ear range. Soon he just sat down waiting. His father continued to ignore him for the next few minutes.

'Father, you're so proud and arrogant. Well I got news for you, I'm not going anywhere. If you can raise your power to the next level, then so can I. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not. He felt a sudden presence behind him and snapped his head around to see Goku and Gohan appear out of thin air.

"Go...ku." Trunks was in shock.

"Hey, how's the training going Trunks?" Goku asked in a cheerful voice. With a serious face Trunks stood up.

"Not well, I guess my father really doesn't want me to train with him. He think's I'll slow him down and every time I get close he tells me to get lost." He looked back at Vegeta over his shoulder slightly.

'Look at him, he's not doing anything. He's been standing in the same spot staring into space for the last three days. He hasn't moved.' Trunks finished.

"Yea that is strange," Goku's expression turned from serious to cheerful again. "maybe he's waiting for a sign or something to show him the way right?" Goku started to float upward.

"I'll go have a word with him." He said and when off in to see Vegeta.

"Trunks!" They turned to see Abri climbing up the rocks of the pillars that were close together. "I heard voices, is someone here?" She asked as she climbed on one of the rocks that were higher up but tumbled off of it landing with a thud on a lower one. Trunks sweatdropped a bit as Gohan just looked at Abri. Abri finally locked eyes with Gohan and a slight dazed look was on her face.

"Abri..." Trunks said looking at the un knowing Gohan.

"K-ka." Abri tried to get the word out.

"No." Trunks said as he inched to Gohan who looked confused.

"KAWAII!" Abri yelled as she went to glomp Gohan.

"Kawaii!"She said getting up and somehow jumping over the pillars with ease. Trunks was concerned when she first leaped off of one, after all they were five feet apart and a fifty foot drop. But she made her way over and glomped the poor kind nearly sending him and maybe even herself off the cliff.

"He's so cute!" Abri said as she snuggled into Gohan.

"Ah ah?" Gohan was to lost for words as Abri cuddles him in her lap rubbing her cheek on his.

"Ah Abri...that's a bit weird..." Trunks said and reached out a bit to separate them.

"Hey Trunks, who is she?" Gohan asked as he just forgot about escaping and got comfortable in Abri's lap as she cuddled him.

"Gohan, this is Abri, she's going to be with us for a while." Trunks sighed as Abri hugged the poor child even more.

"Kawaii~"She giggled snuggling into him. Trunks couldn't help but feel a little jealous too. But only time they were that close was when Abri cuddled and snuggled into him in her sleep while they were laying under the stars here.

~flashback~ WHOSH!

Abri was a bit nervous at first sleeping so close to Trunks, but it just came natural as she molded herself next to him because of the cold nights wind. Trunks put his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm. They had no blankets or anything so they would have to bear with it. Trunks said he wasn't going to sleep with a blanket so Abri said she wasn't either. He was going to fly to town to get her one but she threatened she's be gone exploring in the canyon and get lost if he did. So now he was laying there with Abri by his side looking up at the stars. A pillar blocked the moon light from shining directly on them, but it still in eyesight high in the sky. He felt Abri shift as she yawned.

"Sleep Abri." He said as he put his arms behind his head to prop it up a little. Abri squirmed at the loss of warmness from his arm.

"No." She whined childishly pulling herself closer to him wrapping her fingers around his jacket. Her thin jacket he bought her did help with the coldness but he didn't expect it to be this cold and he didn't want her getting to hot in the morning. He shifted a bit to get comfortable as Abri clinged to him. He let out a sigh as she nearly crawled on him to get warm.

"Abri it's not that cold." He said but she ignored him and stayed their half laying on him.

"Shut your face." She mumbled rested her head on his chest. He shook his head mentally as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~ Flashback end~

"Trunks"

"Trunks!" Gohan's voice broke through his head and he realized he dazed out. Abri was still holding the boy close but was now resting her cheek on the top of his head.

"You ok? You dazed out." Abri asked a bit concerned. His eyes softened a bit.

"I'm fine." He nodded and Abri nodded back letting Gohan go slightly. He took this chance to escape fully from her arms and jump next to Trunks.

"She's really strong, who or what is she?" Gohan asked rubbing his arm.

"The weakest human on earth." Trunks said making Gohan confused.

Well it was true, she didn't know if she could do all of the comic relief stuff. Like how they could hit someone with a pan and get circle eyes or knocked out. She might die from it for all she knows. Gohan was put through an explanation but they made him swore not to tell anyone unless it was really important.

"Right." Gohan nodded with a serious face. "I'll keep my word." He felt a slight tingled in his being as Abri jumped on him sending them off the cliff. Gohan had to start flying in order to save both of them.

"You're so cute!" She snuggled into him hanging by only her arms around him.

"Move over here before the idiot falls." Trunks said and Gohan traveled back to the pillar just as Goku and Vegeta arrived over there.

"Hahha. hi." She said looking as Vegeta gave her a dirty look.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Vegeta asked pointing to Abri. Trunks held his hands up a bit to back his father away.

"Chill dad, it's just a friend." Trunks said.

"Oh a friend! Is she from the future too?" Goku asked. Abri felt her eye dilate a bit.

"Kind of but no, I wouldn't say that." Trunk's eyes gave Goku a hint this would have to be disgusted later. Sudden Goku was jumped.

"Not again." Gohan facepalmed a bit as Abri was not attached to Goku.

"Oh my gosh it's really you! Chi Chi is soo lucky! Look at you, you look better in person oh my gosh it's GOKU!" She squealed hugging him tightly. Goku felt Abri's arms tighten tightly around him as Trunks tried to pull her off.

"I thought you said you didn't fangirl!" He said as he tried to rip her off of the confused Goku.

"But Goku! He's right flipping here standing in front of me! How could I not attack his face?!" Abri said and Goku put his hand near his face taking it literally.

"She just means what she's going now." Trunks explained. "Which she needs to stop!" After prying off Goku told everyone to touch him so he could use Instant Transmission. Abri gladly glomped him attaching herself to him again.

"Oh my glob I love you Goku!" She giggled and Goku couldn't help but laugh, he saw she was halfway picking fun at everyone and halfway still fangirling.

"Get ready." Goku said as he raised his first two fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

Read and review 3


	5. Hyperbolic Time Chamber

Suddenly Abri felt like all the atoms in her body split into their own little groups and were slammed back together. Abri feel backwards frozen as they landed at their destination. Trunks watched as Abri hit the ground. Even Vegeta felt the pain in that when she hit her head on the ground.

"Whops sorry, I forgot to mention that it would have a slightly weird effect on normal people." Goku scratched her back of his head nervously. Abri just nodded waving her hand a bit. Trunks picked her up from her shoulders and sat her up on her feet. She laughed a bit as he gave her a 'That was stupid.' smirk and shook his head. They walked over to the big white building while Abri stood there awed. It was amazing, the details better than the anime put on screen. The garden, the plants, the building itself looked like it came straight out of a greek picture book with it's design but its structure had a legacy of it's own.

"Abri come on!" Goku said as Mr. Popo started to lead the way. To the building, apparently they already explained something to him and were being lead away. Abri kicked her butt in gear and ran after them.

"There's food, a bed, and bath. It's not very luxurious I'm afraid. The same thing for the rooms here while you wait for the others to get out." Mr. Popo said as he lead them away with his hands behind his back as usual. Abri looked at the white pillars still amazed, even when the light hit the color it seemed to shine.

"Oh it's no problem." Abri said to make him feel better. "After all we were sleeping rock for the last few night." Abri gave Trunks look and he returned the same knowing look. The rocks were not the best pillows when deadly scorpions can kill you.

"I require nothing more than the essentials. This is not a vacation." Vegeta said harshly to Mr. Popo.

"This is work." This made Abri feel bad about her comment. She was thinking of a warm bath again when the other guys had to do something serious. It was even more awkward because she was walking behind Vegeta.

"Ignore him Abri and Mr. Popo, he's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training." Goku said. Abri gave Goku a weak smile.

"Yes, then I can take care of you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku then grinned before chuckling evilly.

'Creepy~' Abri sung in her head a bit disturbed as Vegeta made a rape face. Well it really wasn't a rape face, but when you watch anime, you never know. They walked on for a little while longer before Popo lead the to a door.

"Here it is." Mr. Popo motioned to a door.

"Whaoh! So that's the hyperbolic time chamber huh?" Gohan asked in amazement.

'It's just a door, wait till you see what's inside.' Abri sweatdropped a little at his restlessness.

"Alright, which group goes first?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Hey, you two." Goku looked at Vegeta and Trunks. "Go on in."

"Right this way please." Mr. Popo said as he opened the door. 

"Wait what?" Abri asked looking at the two.

"Oh right, I forgot to fill you in. We are going into the time chamber to train for a year." Trunks told her, but it was his mistake, he watched Abri's eyes grow wide in shock and a bit of fear. She wasn't use to everyone else or this world, and now he was leaving her here.

"You never told me you were leaving!" Abri said and went over to him tugging on his jacket he stole back from her a while back.

"I didn't think I had to, it only takes a day." Trunk explained. Abri was about to say something when it sunk in.

"How?" She asked. Trunks pointed to Mr. Popo who started explaining to Vegeta how it works.

"Once you cross the threshold you will spend a year in the room. But when you leave a whole day would have passed in this dimension." Mr. Popo said. "Good luck."

Trunks felt a drop of sweat slip down his face as they stood there quietly for a moment. Thin his face turned determined and he turned to Abri.

"Abri stay with Goku and-"

"Enough talking with that street rat and lets go." Vegeta said shoving past Trunks knocking him forward a bit and closer to Abri as he stormed off to get in. Trunks was in a lost for words when he was almost one foot away from her. But he just put his hand on Abri's head and ruffled it.

"Stay safe kid." He smirked at her when she got mad.

"Hey! I'm only a year younger than you!" Abri pointed out shoving his hand off her head growling.

"Well it's about to be two once I get out." He smiled and turned away leaving off. Abri was going to move after him but held herself back.

"Thank you Goku." He said as he passed him.

"Good luck Trunks, take care of Vegeta ok?" Goku teased. Abri could almost feel Vegeta glare from inside of the room. Goku kept smiling with good luck in his eye.

"As long as you take care of A bri." Trunks gave her a soft smile which she couldn't help but feel a smile of her own tug on her face. Goku nodded to Trunks.

"I hope those two get along." Gohan said. Just then Abri remembered how dangerous Vegeta can be.

'Oh gosh, it's going to be a long year.' She groaned feeling sorry for Trunks.

"What's so special about this place?" Vegeta asked as they looked around the room that had a few beds and house needs.

'It's hot, there's less air, and the gravity is different." Trunks said amazed as he looked at the room. It really did have everything they needed. Vegeta also looked around. Then Trunks decided to go outside and see where they would be training.

"What?! I don't believe it!" He was mentally shaking in fear now. His body froze as he looked at the completely empty space. All it had was the building was a circle with the front part of it leading outside almost completely opened. There were also two other rooms on the ends and next to them were two huge hourglasses that already were pouring sand into the bottom. Vegeta also looked around like his son.

"There's nothing here! We are surrounded by total emptiness ,we're floating in a gigantic void! What kind of place is this?!" Trunks still a bit startled at the miles and miles of pure white surrounding them from the white floor up to the white sky, but he wouldn't call it a sky, it was still emptiness to him.

"Too much for you?' Vegeta smirked as he batted at his son meanly.

"Of course not!" Trunks said determined and firm. "But, know I know why few people can't stay a whole year in this place."

"It...overwhelming." He tried to use a good word to describe it.

"It is," Vegeta said grinning evilly. "It is."

'I must not let my father see that I'm afraid. This is my chance to prove myself to him. But I don't know if I can spend an entire year in this place!' Trunks thought madly. The kind of mad in which a person is driven insane. He shook his head. 'It's so much for me. It's too much!' He could hear the panic in his own voice as it rose.

'No, how could I ever face everyone, Abri, if I turned back now.' He shook his head again with a new determination.

Abri was tired. She stayed up all night sitting in front of the door just incase Trunks came out. But she knew that he was strong, also a part of her said he was going to make it. She could have sworn when he first was in there she felt his fear, but after a minute it was gone and she couldn't feel anything . Popo asked if she wanted to lay down but she refused each time. She even refused to eat with the others, sleep, only getting up to go to the bathroom or change into more comfortable clothes.

So when she finally tilted over from exhaustion, Goku was nice enough to carry her to her bedroom. So now she had woken up a few minutes ago, but her body was so tired from only three hours of sleep. Forcing herself to get up, she change her clothes into that outfit with the high-low jacket, tank top, and shorts she bout today. She bought it because it looked pretty, not only that it was comfortable...maybe even to impress Trunks a little because her usual wardrobe was a tank top, plaid button up shirt that's not buttoned, blue jeans, and converse.

After she tied her converse Abri flopped back the bed to tired to think. She finally looked around the room. The room was simple, it has a dresser, wardrobe, bathroom was down the hall, and a small table and chair that substituted for a desk. She would have to share it with Trunks when he came back because Goku and Gohan would be training the next day. Vegeta would refuse to share the same room with Trunks after spending a year with just him for company. Goku was not minding it but it took some time to get Mr. Popo to let it happen. Abri really didn't see what was wrong with it, it was only for a day while Goku and Gohan trained. Then she realized, in Japan it was really bad for an unmarried woman to stay in the same room as a man.

'This is gonna be awkward.' She facepalmed realizing this. She was a girl, he was a boy. What else would you think. Shaking her head, she rolled over thinking about her earlier conversation with Goku. He had her explain her situation to him and also ask why she attacked him.

He even laughed so hard he choked on his water when he was told thousands of hundreds of screaming girls were after him from where she came from. Her memory was foggy but she also told Gohan that he had fans too. She didn't remember anything than that. Goku also told her a joke he made about Piccolo when he first saw him.

_"And I said. Kamiccolo!" Goku said and Abri burst out into a laughing fit. _Abri giggled at the memory.

'I'm bored, but I'm too tired to move.' She groaned as she fell back and started to suffocate herself in the pillow.

'Actually! What time is it?!' She felt panic come over her as she immediately sat up. The world apparently hated her because when she sat up. Apparently Abri sat up too fast so she saw black spots and blurry objects.

'Ahhah merr!' She felt eyes spin all anime like.

'Guess that takes care of if I'm not anime like.' She felt kind of happy, that meant that she wasn't totally useless. Even if her eyes were still spinning she crashed into many thing desperately trying to make her way to the door.

"MER!" She said as she hit the wall right next to the door.

'How did I miss that?!' She groaned as her face started to hurt. She blinked a few times to make her vision better.

'Ok! I'm off!' When she didn't feel like falling out she finally took a step. The world seemed to go in slow motion as she felt a familiar feeling.

'No! Not now!' She begged and tried to keep herself from screaming as images flashed through her head.

It was Piccolo standing up to the androids. They found Kame house, they were still playing their hide-and-seek game to find Goku. Now Piccolo told them to fight him to face off android 17. They all flew off leaving Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. When they got to a safer area away from people, 18 sat down bored as 17 tried get him to tell where Goku was. But he refused and threw off his heavy cloths. She watched as he gathered up his power. She felt herself back into the wall sliding down it in pain from the scene change.

"Oh no!" Mr. Popo's almost hysterical voice was heard.

Mr. Popo shook slightly as he felt his friend get ready for battle.

"Oh no!" Mr. Popo said hysterical as he felt the events that were going on below them.

"We are running out of time, Piccolo is already started fighting." Goku was sitting

on the ground where Abri was staring and waiting before. But his mind of off somewhere on earth watching the power levels of Piccolo.

"Who's he fighting daddy? Is it Cell? Gohan asked clinging his fist.

"No," He said when Gohan stopped speaking. "There's no life force, it must be the

androids." Abri shivered as she was watching it from her own eyelids.

"WHAT?!" Gohan started to run off saying he need to help him.

"Come back Gohan! We have to complete our training!" Goku said firmly to him. "Piccolo will half to hold him off on his own." Gohan stopped running and shook in anger.

"It no use going down there Gohan, You're just not strong enough yet. And besides you'd only get in Piccolo's way."

Abri couldn't help but feel sorry for Gohan, he was torn to help his friend out, now he was getting lectured about how weak he was from his dad who he hasn't had the chance to relax with after him missing for so long, or it seemed like a leacher even if it was a heart to heart.

"As soon as we finish our training we'll go down and help PIccolo you can count on it." Goku promised him.

"Yes, That's right, you will be stronger than you've ever been before." Mr. Popo praised him. Gohan was still shaking but swallowed and turned around nodding a bit.

"I wonder how Vegeta and Trunks are doing, I wonder if they became ascended saiyans yet. " Goku turned to the door with a worried face. "Their time is almost up. I don't think PIccolo can handle those androids on his own."

Abri tried to stand up but gasped as more scenes flashed through her head. But she ignored it and braced herself on the wall and shoved herself off after climbing up the wall. She grinded her teeth together as she quickly took a step forward to not fall over from leaning. She gasped with labored breaths pushing herself to move. She finally was able to breath correctly when she saw Piccolo kicking android 17's but along with Kami. He finally laid a blow on him that sent 17 crashing to the ground and he wasn't getting up. Android finally got up and started denying the fact that he was bet. Piccolo raised his power up as he sent a huge and wide beam of energy straight at him. But Android 17 was able to dodged it last second.

By the time she got to the door, the scene changes stopped. She was able to breath easily when it finally stopped. She opened the door and swung out, she still had a hold on the door so she also swung out falling to the floor. Goku, Mr. Popo, and Gohan were really surprised to see her.

"They-" She gasped grabbing her aching hand that was slammed in between the wall and door knob. "They happened again." Abri gasped again as a few more flew through her eyes. Goku quickly went over to her and her and picked her up by her arm.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Abri nodded.

"I'm just feeling a little bit woozy and tired." She laughed a little bit as he walked her to his spot he was at before Abri sat beside him leaning on his arm.

"Gah, this is horrible." She mumbled as she held her head. Goku patted her head and she gave him a weak smile.

"You need to rest still." He smiled at her determination and ability to hold up with those images.

"Nope! I'm waiting for Trunks." She stood up moving his arm off her hard enough to get her point across. "I want to see him when he gets out." Goku gave her a grin in approval.

"Your pretty stubborn when you want to be." Goku laughed and Abri couldn't help but laugh with him.

"She sure is." Gohan said as Abri fell out on the floor for a second.

"...I didn't do it." Goku said putting his hand up innocently as they watched Abri lay there. When she finally work up a few minutes later. Goku and Gohan were talking about the battle, so she just had to lay there on the floor watching android 17 and Piccolo battle. Hit after hit, dodge and strike. It all was so intense to watch. Goku's eyebrows were knitted together as he too was looking on at this. It was just painful watching them battle out using only physical moves. Yet it was amazing how graceful android 17 moved around bouncing off his hands and feet. He was like a graceful acrobat doing flips and sticking every landing he's made.

"Hey dad, is he gonna win?" Gohan suddenly asked. Goku didn't respond for a

second.

"I don't think so son." He finally said. "But if he can hold on, he might...live."

Goku's face was filled with worry, and his voice dought. Abri felt a tear jerking moment. She tried to swallow a lump in throat but it wouldn't swallow. She felt a few tears spill down her face. She covered her face with her fist and started to shake a bit as she tried not to make any noise. Even if it was amazing to watch them battle. Every blow that they landed, she saw their pained expression. But now that she knew that he might die, it just brought her to tears. The worst part is, no matter how many times she opened her eyes or closed them. All she could see was Piccolo and 17 battling. They were now locking hands trying to push each other away. It went over to 18 to her surprise, she was looking up at the mountain. It had a hole at the top so it was not an ordinary one. It turned out to be a volcano, the force of their energy set it off. It ended up exploiting letting hot rocks and falling ashes fall.

"We're going to run out of islands at this rate." 18 was floating in the air now. "Men they just have to destroy everything. It cut to everyone at Kame house, they started to feel the energy of Cell. Apparently is was so bad that they were freaking out. She had to keep her mouth closed. She knew Goku could tell, but if she even said anything, it could mess up the time track.

~With Bulma and Dr. Brief~

Bulma was working hard on the plans that Krillin gave her. But she couldn't figure it out. Her dad finally got baby Trunks to sleep. He asked her if she had any luck with the designs. She shook her head. There were too many thing in one android so it was hard to find what she needed.

"UGH!" SHe slammed her hands on the keyboard cursing at why doctor Gero made it so complicated. That loud noise woke up the baby and he started to scream again. His grandfather tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop crying.

"I wish I could cry." Bulma said with a few tears in her eyes. A few minutes later she was still trying to crack it. Trunks was still bawling loudly as Dr. Briefs bounced him.

"Now now, there they, your mother's working Trunks. Look at grandpa boy." Dr. Brief started to stick his tongue out and made eyes spin around in different directions while making a blah blah blah noise. Trunks still cried, nothing changed at all.

"Ugha? That's funny, that one almost always works," He mumbled. "Ahey! Mayday Bulma help!"

"Just a second dad please." She blinked a few times from being too close to the computer while her hands still furiously typed on the computer. "This should do it, I'm almost there."

"I don't think I can take much longer hunny. I'm exhausted!" He whined as she sipped some of her coffee.

"Hey! Come on! I haven't slept for 48 hours!" She said with a bit of anger. "What do you think about that HUH?" Her dad flinched a bit and stopped bouncing Trunks.

"Wha, but-...right." He said finally giving in.

"Nice dad." She said sarcastically.

"I tell you what I have to say about that." Yachirobi said walking up behind her with a bunch of food in his arms.

"Take care of your kid, he's driving us all nuts. 48 hours of torture." He turned to look at the still crying baby in Dr. Briefs arms.

"Look, no officine little dude, I don't blame you. I'd be doing the same thing if I were you." Yachirobi said taking a bit of his food. Bulma stopped typing and pressed one last button.

"There," She sighed in relieve letting herself unwind slowly. "That's it. TADA~ I did it! It's all finished guys!" She gave a loud lovely sigh as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"It's so rare to find beauty and genius all packed into one tiny package." She smiled as she turned in her chair.

"Well~ Isn't it?" She asked as she walked to the two men.

"That's great hun." Her dad said not moving. "Just take him." He begged. Bulma held out her arms to her baby and gently took him out of her father's arms and cradled him.

"Oh my! Thanks goodness!" She ignored her father and let out a sigh of pure relieve as she held her baby.

"Great work hun you did it!" He congratulated her as Trunks slowly started to calm down.

"Thanks dad, if it works I should be able to stop the androids with the push of a button." She gave them a determined smile.

"Awesome." Yachirobi said.

"That's my little girl!" said proudly. Bulma gave them a peace sign.


	6. Waiting

~Kame House~

The guys at the Kame house were feeling tense as Piccolo and 17 were moving again while fighting. The worst part was they could sense they were working their way slowly to Cell's direction. Suddenly Chi Chi came outside with the phone.

"Hey! Telephone guys! Collect call it's Bulma!" She said holding it high in the air.

"Don't except." Yamcha said dully.

"Oh come on guys it's urgent! She's figured out a way to disable the androids!" Chi Chi said desperately.

"What? Except charges!" They all said the last part at the same time.

"I heard all that, well I guess I'll still let you guys use the remote I invented to disable the androids circuits." Bulma said all confident like and teasing. "But only if Mr. Loud mouth 'Don't except the charges.' Yamcha agrees to give yours truly a foot massage!" She smirked.

"Gosh I don't know Bulma." Krillin said.

"Well~ that's the deal, so you can take or leave it." Bulma said on the other end of the phone.

"She knows that I can't stand rubbing her feet!" Yamcha said angrily.

"Uhh, hey! You got a deal! But we're running out of time Bulma, Piccolo is already fighting the androids and Cell is on his way to the battlefield." Krillin said.

"Right! I'm on my way!" She said before hanging up.

"That's great, if we can destroy the androids , then there's no way that Cell an complete his evolution!" Tien grinned happily.

"Leave it to Bulma to figure out how to get rid of the most powerful fighter in the world with a push of a button!" Tien's words just slipped a bit past Krillin as she lowed the phone closing it so the dial tone stopped.

"Yea, I'm telling you bro." Yamcha sighed.

'It happened so fast, but it seemed to last forever." Krillin replayed the time that 18 kissed him on his cheek teasingly when they first faced them off. 'Wow.'

"Uh? What's wrong?" Tien asked looking at Krillin's serious face.

"UH? Wrong?! Nothing's wrong why?" Krillin blushed and everyone looked at him weirdly.

~ The look out~

Gohan pasted back and forward behind his dad. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Whoa, daddy, it's Cell? Isn't it? He's heading for Piccolo isn't he?" Gohan asked. Abri looked up at them.

'That's weird, shouldn't I have seen that in my flashes?' Abri asked confused.

'Oh that's right, if I see certain stuff I will give everything away and almost get everyone hurt...or killed in general.' She looked to Goku who she was laying in front of on her back.

"Yes Gohan, I'm afraid so." He was hunched over with a mean look on his face with his voice hard.

"And son," He said as his voice soften a little. "I know how you feel I'd much rather it be me down there than Piccolo." Goku looked to the door with his eyes.

'Come on Vegeta...please hurry.' Goku thought getting really anxious.

"Out of all the battles I've been in, this is the hardest one so far." Abri knew he wasn't talking about a physical battle. But battle of his own emotions and heart against his will and mental strength. She looked up to him and patted his leg by her.

"Don't worry, it will all turn out fine, I promise." Abri said, even if she knew it was an empty promise. She even thought that just saying that might give him false hope. She didn't know how this fight would end, she he knew that. But right now he needed all the hope he could get. He gave her a thankful smile and they both finished as they felt/saw the battle of the two down below. It was horrible, they still were not using their powers, just punches harshly to the stomach and head. Their fists looking like it was going to break through the stomach and back. It was painful just seeing it. They now were on the ground again breathing hard trying to catch their breaths.

"This is so intense..." Abri felt a drop of sweat run down her neck.

"Unhn." Goku nodded eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

'That's strange...I feel like something should be happening right now...something important.' Abri scratched her head a little bit trying to think of what could possibly be so important.

'I just can't think of it...' Abri looked around as best as she could from whatever screen

angle her mind had her in for the fight. But it wasn't much, still it was better than nothing.

'Come one,' Abri started to feel really frustrated as she searched hard, stressing her mind

to the point where her head was hurting.

'Come on brain! Don't fail me now! Don't have a brain fart!" Abri suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her questioning.

"Oh! ah...just..you know...hehehe talkin' to meh self~" Abri laughed embarrassed at her outburst.

"See, this is why I don't think too hard on stuff." Goku grinned as he laughed. Everyone else started to laugh too. The tension in the room had been lifted off everyone shoulders, well a little bit.

'Now back to what I was doing~' Abri scratched the back of her head and closed her eyes.

'I need to look for something familiar-' Abri's train of thought was cut off, crashed and burnred as her breath catch in her throat. Gohan seemed to notice Abri's lack of air when she started to turn purple like her hair.

"Abri...you ok?" Gohan asked as he started to walk to her. Suddenly Abri let out an eardrum busting scream. this startled everyone but Goku.

"A-Abri!? What's wrong?" Mr. Popo asked fully shocked by her sudden scream.

'H-he, he's here!" Abri shook as she spoke.

"What?! Who's here?! " Gohan asked.

"CELL!"

Piccolo was in total fear as Cell thanked him for having all the androids in one place. Goku was mentally rushing Vegeta to get out of the room. Piccolo was sweating bullets with his mouth dropped open. 17 tilted his head looking over confused at Cell and why he was there. Cell, the androids that was cloned from the cells of the greatest fighters in the galaxy. He was there to abzorb 17 and 18 into his body and become complete to go into his final stage. Abri shook in fear as she watched behind closed eyelids. 17 demanded to know what Cell was. This shocked Abri and Piccolo.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Gohan asked Abri as she grasped the marble floor.

"Abri! Don't answer him!" Goku shouted slightly, this made her flinch she wasn't going to tell him but she was jumpy right now.

"Don't tell him anything, we can't afford another time bend." Goku growled as she felt Cells power level.

"One more, one more slip in the current course of our time...and we're finished." The entire room grew quiet.

Abri looked on as Cell watched the androids, he was a bit confused when he saw 16.

But nonetheless he smirke and jumped off the rock he was standing on and started to yell as he build up his power. She could hear all the screams of people and the ghost like figures that appeared screaming in pain in the smoke like energy. There seemed to be thousands of them. This time it was android 17's turn to look shocked, his jaw dropped as Cell gave another yell causing rock to fly every where, but he didn't move from his spot.

16 looked at him with narrow eyes using his ability to read his power level. He was the only one of the androids who could do this, so now his face was completely serious instead of relaxed and calm as usual. They watched as Cell stopped leaving a around him but his energy waves still burned bright yellow.

"No then," He said with a deep demon like robot voice behind his own. "Lets get started shall we?" Abri could not stop shaking. It was like as if she was there, feeling their power level. It was causing her to stop breathing. Mr. Popo had to almost give her CPR when she started to choke. But she just watched from her glazed eyes as Piccolo was frozen while Cell walked past him telling him he was scared of his power level and .

"What do you mean?!" Piccolo snapped out of it from his rage. "It's not your power you stole it by taking the lives of innocent people!"

"What fool? Stole it? Their part of greatness now." Cell said all high and mighty. "I've given them all a purpose."

"You're nuts." Piccolo growled. But Cell kept walking ot 17. 

~Kame house.~

Everyone was flipping out. Chi Chi finally asked if they could meet up with Bulma because they can fly faster than her jet.

"You're right!" Krillin said gasping a bit. 

"Of course I'm right, you can solve everything without your fist you know." She sighed shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

"You should write that one down Chi Chi. Excuse me Einstein I'm gonna go meet Bulma." Krillin's energy flared as he pushed off the ground then flew away.

"Good luck Krillin!" Master Roshi said.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Tien suddenly screamed scaring Master Roshi

and Chi Chi.

"I'm not sure if I can help or not but I'll never find out here!" He yelled as his his

energy flared around him. Master Roshi coughed at the dust it was kicking up as he made his way to him. But it was too late, Tien already took off before he could make it to him.

"Tien! No! Don't do it!" Master Roshi screamed after him. But he was already fast and long gone like Tear Rocket blasting off again.

"Darn it!" Master Roshi squeezed the life out of the coffee can he was drinking out of. "Doesn't anyone listen?! Their heads are too thick!" He said looking tough.

"...oh poopy." Master Roshi shrugged his shoulders down a bit.

"What am I talking about, my goodness." He took a moment to sit down on the grass. "If I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing..."

"My gosh, it seemed like yesterday I was just like them. I was considered the strongest in the world back then..." he started to reminisce over the past of his glory days.

"...Now I'd do anything just to be able to help out again..." Chi Chi looked surprised at the old Turtle Master. She could tell he was the most in pain right now, but not even all that strength he had in his youth couldn't even help them in this situation. She felt her heart almost sink ot her shoes as she laced her hands together looking up.

'Goku please, we all need you.' Chi Chi felt as if she was going to cry.

~Goku~

Goku was now sitting in front of the roof beam with everyone spread out. Abri was halfway nodding off, but was fighting herself to stay awake. But she was losing horribly because she just work up a minute ago still watching the horror unfold behind her closed eyelids.

'Come on," Goku looked at the door for the millionth time. 'What is going on in there.' He was really starting to get impatient. The situation turned from bad, to holding on to a threat before total hell broke lose.

Abri watched as Cell walked up to 17 talking smugly to him. But 17 told him to go away. PIccolo saw Cell started to aim for him as his tail rose above his shoulder 

"17! He came here to kill you and android 18! WATCH IT! LOOK OUT!" Piccolo yelled with all his might.

"Huh?" Android 17 jumped back in time to dodge the first blow, but Cell did not stop there. He continued to move his tail at a breakneck speed to try and impale 17 who was starting to slip, still surprised by Piccolos words. 17 nearly tripped as he landed wrong so he had to pause for a second to get his footing. Cell took no time and grabbed his arm. Tossing him to the other side of him and into the flew up from the crash. 17 was halfway nestled into the ground, just before the smoke cleaned Cell put his foot on 17's wrist and arm. Cell was about to strike him but he just lowered his tail to the center of 17's chest. Android 17's face filled pu with fear like no other. This was the first time he's ever experience pure fear, the fear of dying because Cell beat him so easily, even faster than Piccolo did. In one move.

Cell started to laughing evilly as he got ready, but he was taking his sweet time to enjoy his glorious moment. Suddenly he almost felt his neck break as Piccolo struck him with his foot in the side of his face. Cell watched him with narrow but surprised eyes. Even 17 was surprised he saved him. When Piccolo landed Cell growled at him. Piccolo returned a growl shaking in anger as Cell just laughed.

"Thank you Piccolo, that was close." Android 17 may be a butt, but he knew when someone was trying to save his life and switch teams.

"So what's the deal?" He asked as he stood next to him ready. "You said this creature's here to kill us?"

"His name is Cell he was spon by doctor Gero's computer to absorb the two of you." 17 looked over to him with hard confused eyes. "If he succeeds and is able to integrate you and android 18 into his being, his evolution will be complete."

"What a creep." 18 put her hands on her hip looking disgustingly at Cell.

"Rejoice my brother and sister, the three of us are like pieces of a puzzle, designed to fit together and form one whole." Cell smirked like he was supposed to be praised to.

"Unite with me and fulfil doctor Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior. " He held out his green hand to 17.

"It's a nice offer but no thanks Besides it seems a little crowded in there already." 17 gave him a hard look not even flinching. He pointed his thumb to himself. "I don't need you, this is what I am.'

"It doesn't matter what you think you are, you are part of me and I am going to absorb you." Cell said in a snobbish kind of way. 17 spreaded his legs out and held his arms up in a fighting position.

"Hum, go ahead and give it your best shoot Cell." 17 egged him on with a cat like grin.

"Hmmm yes, I will-" "17!" 16's robotic voice yelled. "I would not fight him, it is extremely risky!" Cell looked over his shoulder confused at 16.

"It would be best for the both of you to run." 16 said in his most serious voice with a huge amount of concern.

'I forgot that 16 wasn't really that bad.' Abri thought.

'Oh that's right, I don't really have any memories...' She thought back to the parts where 16 would let small birds land on his hand and fly around him episodes before. HIs calm look as he smiled down at them.

"This is a creature that has great power Escape is highly recommended." Even if he sounded like it was a program put in him to say that like he did, you could still hear his determination for them to run. 18 looked up at him dropping one of her hands from her waist.

"Hmph, now you speak." 17 smirked putting on his game face. "Well go ahead and take off if you want. Don't you worry. I'll take care of the big bad monster." His voice didn't have a teasing tone, but you could understand 17 was halfway teasing halfway confirming he was staying. 16 glared at him with a slightly angered expression. 17 started laughing a little before getting serious.

"Ready?" He yelled as he charged at Cell who vanished at his first punch. 18 gasped confused when he dodged it slamming him into the ground. Piccolo tried but was also beaten down.

"AH!" He said frustrated. "Darn." He cursed as he held up two fingers to his throbbing face. He caught his breath when he felt Cell behind him. Cell looked down on PIccolo as he was halfway on the ground.

"You shouldn't have interfered Piccolo." Cell said as he growled. Cell let out a weird laugh as he smiled. Piccolo glared at him just before Cell did a high kick sending Piccolo flying and then crashing to the ground. He walked over to him.

"Oh by, that one really marked." Piccolo said as he pushed off his knee to make himself stand up.

"Come on, it doesn't seem like Piccolo and 17 are even trying.' 18 looked at them wanting them to hurry it up.

"They are the creature has a much bigger power level than them though." 16 said. Cells almost mechanical like squeak was heard each time he walked to Piccolo. 17 pushed himself off the ground with his hands looking like he got whiplash.

"You should leave here," 16 said.

"While you can." He turned to 18 who looked at him confused.

"If the creature absorbs 17, we will not be able to stop him. He will be too strong. You should go." 16 looked back at Cell. Since 18 didn't have the power sensor like 16 did she couldn't tell the major difference in the two fighting him. As far as 16 was concerned, it was a dead end battle where the winner was already decided.

"What would you do? Say or go?" 18 asked, she was a bit torn even if she didn't say it. That question was all she needed to express her feelings. 16 looked hard at Piccolo who was getting ready to do something.

"Come on Piccolo, you can do this." He told himself as he put the tips of his fingers together breathing hard from his previous blow.

"All right now, steady, steady as she goes." He said as Cell got closer.

'This one's for Gohan and Goku.' He yelled in his head as his power started to build up. There was a flash of green light from his arms that went to his hands twice then a yellow ball in his hands. Rock and dust started to fly as 17 looked on amazing and confused. Cell was still walking forward not concerned at all. Piccolo yelled sounding in pain as he did.

"Now Cell." Piccolo growled looking angrily up to his face.

"No." 17 stumbled slightly as he kicked his butt in gear and ran. PIccolo turned his palms out keeping his hands together as a huge blast came out of his hands send it straight toward Cell. 17 was running as fast as he can, but didn't make it so he had to jump. The blast was so big that it covered the enter half of the island burning bright at least 200 feet long and wide, possibly even longer than that. PIeces of the island were still being torn up as the water around it exploded into the sky at an explosive rate shooting sky high. Piccolo had labored breathing as the water rained down on him. 17 was totally frozen shocked at the power he had just seen.

"Whoa I think he did it." 18 said not changing her casual tone.

"What a bizarre creature that was!" 17 felt like shaking his head while 16 never changed his expression.

"Brilliant! What an attack." 18 praised slightly.

"Don't be fooled, it's not over, he's not dead." 16 looked at the ocean.

"Huh?!" 18 jerked her head to 16. Piccolo's eyes were wide as he looked on at the damage of his attack, Cell couldn't be alive after that, but his power level didn't change.

"Hey Piccolo, what's the matter?" 18 asked as he didn't move an inch.

"It's him," He felt his breathing hitch. "Cell!" Cell slowly emerged from the water glowing with yellow power.

"Are you finished playing games, Piccolo?" He asked. Tien was watching from a rock near them.

"Piccolo just gave him everything he had and it didn't even phase him! What now? He can't win, not against a power like that." Tien shook as he watched in terror.

Yea so I updated two chapter :D Be happy~ Whosh! YEA! Feeling great!


	7. Saved

"You can't stop me." Abri watched as Cell moved to him. 17 looked on and just then Cell turned his attention to 17 knocking Piccolo out out, he was no use to him because he already had his cells in him. So he raised his palm over his stomach and blasted him.

Gohan felt a click in his brain and Goku gasped. Abri almost was knocked unconscious.

"Oh my gosh." Gohan ran forward a little bit looking in the direction of his friend who was thrown in the ocean.

'Goku! Why won't you use Instant Transmission! We could save him!' Abri yelled in her mind but kept her mouth closed. She knew she couldn't say anything, something told her this was meant to be.

"Piccolo, guys we've lost him." Goku was now totally freaked out.

'Oh no, Piccolo." Gohan was lost for words. Mr. Popo had tears in his eyes and they were just about fall out by the bunch.

"Kami." Mr. Popo almost broke. Gohan shook almost about to break himself. He turned back slightly.

"I can't take this anymore." Gohan said.

"Gohan?" He looked as his son as he was about to take off.

"Gohan no!" Abri yelled and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Gohan was going to break her hold but her grabbing him gave Goku enough time to throw his arms around his son too. So now she was being sandwiched and crushed to death.

'MEH! Can't. Breath!' Abri started to to flap her arms like a retarded penguin

"No let go! It's not far let go of me. Piccolo needs me let go of me!" He struggled trying go get out of his fathers grip.

"Gohan listen you got to listen to me." Goku was trying to hold his son still. Abri now felt like she was going to pop. But if he let go then Gohan would escape. Abri was getting elbowed slightly and squashed but she bared with it as Goku talked to his son to calm him down, so far it wasn't working.

"No let go!" He still yelled not noticing he was hurting Abri.

"I know it's not fair, we only have one chance to beat that monster and we have to play to win.

"Gohan don't leave." Abri whispered into his ear and loosen her grip into a more making it into a more motherly hug. Gohan finally stopped struggling and when he let go falling to the ground. Abri fell with him holding him in her arms. He may be a strong half saiyan human fighter. But he was still a little boy behind all his strength. She held him in her lap cooing him motherly as she stroked his hair while he was shaking.

"But it hurts you daddy." This made Abri want to start crying. It hurt her just seeing Gohan in pain.

"I knowson." He said trying, he was trying to deal with his own rage. "I know."

'Trunks...Vegeta...where are you...times up...they can't hold up much longer.' Abri thought as she tried to hold Gohan together.

"Look hun, it's ok." She cood him like he was her own child. She rested her chin on his head and stroked the front part of his bangs pushing them away from his face.

"It's gonna be alright." Abri's voice slowly turned into a smooth singing voice. She didn't have the best voice on earth, but it was enough to get her feelings out to Gohan.

"Natsuhiboshi, naze akai?" She whispered the song lowly singing in Japanese. For some reason when she sung it, it came out in Japanese but English at the same time.

"Yuube kanashii yume wo mita." She started to rock him a bit. "Naite hanashita. Akai me yo." She sung the notes for the part of the song that only hand the bell like music playing.

"Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou?" She turned his head gently by his chin turning him to face her. "Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru." She slowly put her forehead on his closing her eyes. He just looked at her for a second a not knowing what to do, he was still angry, confused and didn't know what to do with himself. but her song was finally calming him down.

The humming in her chest from her singing was what he loved about it. It felt like a purr as she sung rumbling him in a way that calmed him down. Her words had a strange effect on him because of the way she sung it, it was just the wording and emotion she put in it just for him.

"Dakara kanashii yume wo miru. Natsuhiboshi..." She kept singing the songs verses till Gohan finally calmed in her arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he leaned on her both physically and mentally.

This was too much for a boy his age to take. He lost his friend again, not of in front of him again but it was close enough to hurt him. She ignored the flashes of Cell and the flashing memory of him killing Piccolo. Suddenly Gohan bursted from her arms.

"I can't take this anymore! Forget the plan!" Gohan almost hit Abri in the face as he stood up. "Stay here if you want to!" Abri couldn't help but feel hurt at this.

"I'm going now, goodbye." Abri put her arm over her eyes as Gohan powered up and took off. Goku was in front of him before she could blink, but both and Mr. Popo's eyes nearly dropped when he punched him causing Gohan to crash on the floor slightly. The punch was not enough to harm him but to stop him.

"Ah! Gohan! Oh dear." Mr. Popo said as he slid a little before stopping, then he ran over to him. Abri was going to go over to him but froze when Goku landed in between her and him. It wasn't to stop her but he just happened to land there. She didn't feel like getting in the crossfire between father and son, she knew her place in this situation.

"Hey now, it's ok." Mr. Popo sat him up, Gohan looked at him like 'daddddd! whhhhhhyyyyy!'

"Man, gosh dad." He said childishly still winded from the punch.

"You would have been killed son." Goku said straight out. Now it sounded like your everyday father son argument, Gohan was whining and Goku was lecturing.

"So, wouldn't that be better than just sitting around here?! Piccolo would never turn his back on you like this dad!" Gohan shot back. Goku turned around in the direction where the island was. Gohan suddenly felt guilty.

"Gohan," Mr. Popo said. "Your dad is hurting to son." This made

"He is?"" Gohan asked.

"Just as much as you or I, even Abri." He looked to Abri who was also looking in that direction as the images flashed.

"You must know that don't you?" He asked kindly.

"Then why don't we attack?!" Gohan balled up his fist. "Isn't that better than wasting our time up here and letting that monster get away with that?!

"Gohan, your dad is not letting Cell get away with it. He just wants to do what's best, Piccolo doesn't want you to die for him. He wants you to live. So get the training first. Fight Cell when it's at your advantage, not his." Gohan knew Mr. Popo was right but he just couldn't get past his anger.

"Huh?" They heard Abri say. Mr. Popo looked up, then Gohan. Goku was slowing yellow with a high rate of energy.

"Daddy wow." Gohan watched as it rippled off him. He could feel the waves of anger and despair, even hope.

"Even though it's hard to believe, i think it's even harder for him to wait, than it is for you." Mr. Popo explained.

"Uh, Dad...Abri." He looked at her for a second. "I'm sorry about what I said, and did." He direct that last part to Abri who nodded giving him a super friendly smile.

"It's ok Gohan I'm sorry that I knocked you down, I known how deeply you care about Piccolo. I promise, I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Goku was looking fiercely in out to the sky with his eyebrows turned sharply down and teeth together. His yellow energy flared up as he thought mentally rushed the two in the Time Chamber.

Bulma flew in her jet as baby Trunks sung to himself and slapped his small hands. Then he saw the remote.

"Oh ah? Ah!" He laughed as he picked it up.

"Trunks! Hey no!" Bulma said quickly grabbing the remote .

"Here, can mommy have that?Thank you, you don't want this silly thing." She fake laughed smiling at him so he wouldn't cry. But Trunks fussed anyway reaching out to it making loud noises. Then he pulled his arms back pausing for a second before he started making a pouting crying face. He babbled some more baby words making the most pitiful face Bulma's ever seen.

"Oh Trunks." She looked at her sad little baby. "Hey wait a second. I know. Now where is that thing?" She started looking around as his face turned from sad to about go be angry. He started making noises like he was going to scream.

"Ah! Here!" She pulled out a box telephone. "Look Trunks, do you wanna play with mama's cell phone?~" She asked him. Trunks reached out for the new toy in front of him grabbing it.

"Haha! Good! Atta boy!" Bulma smiled. As soon as he was preoccupied Bulma leaned back in her seat.

"Fhew!" She looked up with a sigh.

"Ah! ah ah!" He said happily looking at it.

"Oh yea!" Bulma pressed a few button. "Touch this button here. Your grandpa should come on." She rubbed his head as trunks smiled.

"Dad! It's me Bulma, hey guess what?" She asked putting her hands back on the handles to stear.

"No another conference call!" Dr. Briefs said on the other side thinking it was something else.

"Yaya grandpa!" Bulma smiled as Trunks laughed at him.

"Trunks is that you?" Her dad asked. After a few minutes of talking, Trunks finally hung up on him. Then the phone rang again. Master Roshi was calling to tell her that Krillin was coming. He said it would be faster so Bulma grinned challenging that. She was told Tian and was told they thought Piccolo was down.

"Hey Trunks? You ready to hit the turbos?" Bulma asked grinning as she leaned forward a bit.

"Ya! Ya!" Baby Trunks cheered.

"All right then! Here we go!" She said as the jet picked up speed while the back of the jet lit up from the amount of power.

Abri sweat dropped as she saw this. This was the only time she saw a vision other than the fight with 17 and her first one. It was so off base. 

'I'm not sure if Bulma is a terrible mother of if I want a mom like her.' Abri couldn't choose between the two. She really though Bulma was a great mother with the way she handled Trunks. She was also pretty cool because she had turbos and the adorable little Trunks was bouncing in his seat with joy as it speeded up. But that's where it stopped. Abri rolled over to look at the door.

'When is Trunks and Vegeta going to get out of there?' She thought. Seeing younger Trunks kind of struck pain in her heart. She really did miss Future Trunks. It was a weird kind of pain too. Not like the kind where your stabbed with a knife...like the kind of pain where your crush walks past you and your heart does this weird retarded thing and hurts right in it's center. But this hurt worse. She felt her mood dampen as she thought about him, wondering if he's ok.

Did he get hurt in there and was healing. For all she knew he could be down for the count before he even comes out. She felt her vision come back. It had 16 telling 17 to leave, how earth was a good place and Cell wanted to destroy it. This lightened her heart abit. She closed her eyes and locked her hands together behind her and smiled sadly as 16 walked to his doom.

"By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together you guys are...cool." 16 said as he walked off. His robotic voice and the way he paused made it sound funny yet it was still heart warming. Abri could not have chosen a worse time to burst out laughing. Goku, Gohan, and Mr. Popo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why'd you laugh?" Gohan asked getting offended, he thought that she was laughing at the battle.

"No no! It's what 16 said- he-...sorry I can't tell you." She shook her head, she couldn't tell them yet, so she suddenly stood up. They watched as she decided to walk around. While she was walking around, she decided to let her emotions out. 16 just saved 17 from being absorbed by Cells tail.

'GOOOAALL!'' She threw her hands up and ran around the room before she hit a pillar because her eyes were open. She fell backwards hitting the ground hard. Cell just called 16 a piece of junk.

"Ohh." She made an O with her mouth. 'That was a bad burn...' Then she saw Cell strike 16 with his tail. She gasped as he stood still. But then he pulled out his tail. Cell forgot that 16 was not the same brand as 17 or 18. Abri paused in her walking stunned. She quickly ran to her room, making sure to walk calmly past Gohan, Goku, and Mr. Popo. But when she got in her room she saw a flash of 16 taking Cell by his tail and throwing him to the ground almost made her shout 'GOOOAALL' until Cell flew up again. 16 was really smart at fighting. Even everyone else was shocked as he was totally owning Cell. She gasped when he grabbed onto his tail and started to pull it off. She totally freaked when it ripped off. 16 threw it over his shoulder and smirked at him.

'Wait...he has Piccolo in him...can't he regenerate?!' She asked, just as she thought this, he grew another one. She watched as he laughed his butt off at 16's shocked expression.

"Wow, that's strange, Cells energy signature just took a nose dive." She heard Goku say.

"Yea, I felt it too dad. Is he losing?" Abri couldn't help but smile at the boys question.

"It doesn't seem possible but somebody seems to have the upper hand on him right now." Goku looked up. "Now if they could just hold on a little longer." Abri's smile could not get bigger. But someone on the inside was killing her, like a bad feeling. A really really bad feeling, like something was going to happen. 17 started bragging about how if they were to stick together no one could touch them even if 16 told him and 18 to run. Abri's entire being started shaking. Her mind, her heart, her soul.

'Oh gosh, I know what's going to happen next.' Abri's eyes went wide with fear. She ran out of the room nearly screamed as Cell appeared behind him. She was seeing it through her own eyes, so it was like she was right there next to the horrible bug monster. Goku stood up just as Abri ran into his arms grabbing onto him. She watched in horror as Cell made his tail tube bigger so it started to swallow 17 from his head to his waist trapping his arms in there two so there was no room for escape.

"What's wrong Abri?" Goku asked shaking her a bit. But she just tried to grab on to him.

She was scared out of her mind right now. She could already feel his energy signature raising the moment 17 was fully connected to him.. Cell laughed evilly as 17 shrunk. His body started to flash as he yelled while 17's the power flowed through his body. She felt herself tremble in fear at what Cell was becoming. Her memories of his next form were playing through her head.

He already scared the living day lights with what he looked light now. Just imagining him in his next form made her want to throw up. This was not the fun manga and anime she knew in love. This for for real, horrible, mind twisting truth. They were going to die. Mr. Popo came over and Abri started hugging him and he patted her back.

"Abri what's wrong?" He asked as she started to cry. Goku suddenly gasped and Gohan started shaking.

"Wow, this isn't good." Goku turned around gently making Abri lean on Mr. Popo. "It feel like Cells power level just went through the roof!"

"Yea." Gohan nodded. "But what's up with Abri?"

"It's what we feared. Cell must have gotten one of the androids Gohan." Goku said and it was Gohan's turn to gasp.

"She's some how connected to seeing them, and she's just experienced it first hand." He turned to Abri who was turning Mr. Popo blue because she was hugging him so hard.

"It's the only explanation, from what we feel and Abri's reaction." Goku watched

as Abri freaked out, there was nothing they could do about it. They didn't know how to stop these visions from happening, they couldn't ask her because it could mess everything up. So she had to suffer the enter experiance till it was over or she was able to shut it off some how.

'I hate this! I absolutely hate this!' Abri yelled at herself. 'All I've done here is cry

and scream, almost pass out and cause trouble.' She really wanted this to stop happening. she couldn't keep herself from screaming when Cell grinned cutting off 16 and 18 from running away. His voice made her shiver, his eyes struck fear into her heart, his smile made her wanna cry. 16's punches didn't even phase Cell anymore it only made him angry. After he knocked him down, 18 threatened to decimate herself.

Cell tried to trick her by using 17's voice trying to convince her to join them. 16 tried to

warn her he was just using his voice when she removed her hand from the part of her chest that had the dedication trigger. She narrowed her eyes, it wasn't him when he said follow Gero's order to become a supreme.

18 yelled about how 17 would not trade his adventurous life to become something not even something like cell. She put her hand back on her chest but Cell pointed out that it would take a few seconds to charge and one for him to get her. 16 struggled to get up but it wasn't working. Just then Cell looked up to see Tien. He clapped his hands together making them into a triangle.

"AAHHH! TRI BEAM!" He yelled as he blasted him. 18 fell to the ground. Abri flinched when Goku jumped from his spot.

"OH NO!" Goku yelled.

"Tien just jumped in didn't he?!" Gohan asked.

"We had a plan, he wasn't even supposed to be there what's the deal?!" Goku yelled. He looked to Abri how had gone quiet. She knew he was probably going to ask what happened. But she just clinged on to Mr. Popo not turning around. 18 started to escape with 16 while Tien kept using the Tri Beam. over and over pushing Cell deeper or pushing him back into the ground so he couldn't get out.

"He's putting out too much energy. DARN IT! What's he doing! he knows he can't sustain an effort like that!" He yelled. "Were gonna lose him!" Goku yelled.

"Abri what's going on!?" Goku yelled but she just kept quiet. She bit her lip trying to make sure she didn't let anything slip. She refused to cry again as he yelled at her to tell and as 16 told 18 he couldn't fly anymore and to leave him.

"No Tien! Get out of there!" Goku yelled in vain. He stopped picking on Abri for a second as he felt his energy level drop. Abri watched as both fighters were in pain. Tien from using so much energy, Cell because he was taking blow after blow. The androids finally flew away but Tien was not letting up on Cell. He was over exerting himself, she could see it as he shook.

"Ugh, man how long can Tien keep fighting?" Gohan was shaken. "He's strong, but Cell is stronger."

"Tien will not be able to last much longer. His life force is slipping away. He must stop or the next energy blast he fires could be his last." Mr. Popo said, this made Abri feel depressed.

"Oh I didn't mean to say that!" He said watching Abri let go of him and go crawl into her emo corner cross the room and draw circles on the ground.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Goku was sitting down on the ground frustrated as he felt his friend slowly slip away.

"All we need is some more time!" He let out a loud frustrated growl. Abri looked up from her emo corner. She really wished that she could do something to help them. She was only make it worse with her reactions. Goku growled even louder as Abri saw Tien fall out of the sky and on the ground. To keep herself from reacting she just stayed over there.

"Tien has given out." Mr. Popo said. Gohan was clenching his teeth so hard he felt they would shader.

"Dad, we've got to help him!" Gohan begged.

"I...know." Goku struggled to get the angry words out.

'Goku...please...please use instant transmission now.' She silently begged in her mind. She bit her lip harder almost drawing blood. Suddenly Gohan gasped. Abri turned around to see Goku gone.

"Where'd...he go?" Gohan asked. She breath out in relief.

'At least someone will be saved.' She thought. She absolutely hated watching all her favorite characters vanish before her eyes. It was even harder now because they were real. Abri smiled as Goku appeared on the battlefield. Cell's eyes widen in disbelief as he looked at him. Goku told him to back off. Cell just smirked. He told him he needed one more day to beat him.

He called him a coward. Suddenly he felt Piccolo's life energy. Abri nearly jumped for joy when he found him. But she had to keep quiet, she wanted Gohan to be surprised. Cell nearly attacked Goku but he used Instant Transmission right before he touched him.

'HA! IN YO FACE!" Abri thought as Cell looked amazed. She turned just as Goku arrived back outside. Gohan and Abri ran out to meet him.

"Piccolo." Gohan went over to his friend. They were both on the floor passed out.

"Yes son, but they both need a senzu bean." Goku explained.


End file.
